


《人不如旧》完整版

by qtzznc



Category: kq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtzznc/pseuds/qtzznc





	《人不如旧》完整版

01  
-“是你先招惹我的”

>>>

酒吧里是一个民谣歌手在唱歌，弹着把吉他的，完全引起不了这些大学生的兴致来。

 

“我说，不就是失了恋吗，有必要搞成这样”，刘钊夺过易烊千玺手中的酒杯，语重心长的劝道，“而且人家王大校草不也是失恋了吗，你看他…”

 

易烊千玺没发觉到刘钊的异样，撑着脑袋喃喃道，“我这哪是失恋啊，分明是暗恋无果啊”

 

刘钊猛地拉了拉易烊千玺的胳膊，指了个方向说道“你们还真是难兄难弟啊”

 

易烊千玺眯着眼睛望了过去，中间有个大桌，坐满了差不多十几个人，其中最显眼的当然是王俊凯。虽说他面前摆着三个空瓶子，可脸上却毫无暗恋之人脱单的悲伤之情。

 

顾雯是Z大校花级别的人物，易烊千玺打从入学开始就看上了眼，毕竟是射手颜控。同级知情的告诉他别抱有太大的希望，说是大二学长王俊凯喜欢她呢。易烊千玺闻言那股喜欢的热潮毫无消褪，追女孩的招数通通都用了遍，只差最后的告白环节，可谁知顾雯午饭的时候在空间秀了恩爱。

 

“你说他为什么就不难过呢”，易烊千玺回过头来问刘钊。

 

刘钊摇摇头，说“这我哪知道”

 

易烊千玺站了起来，刘钊疑惑的问他“你干嘛去，不会要去会会情敌吧”

 

“上厕所”，易烊千玺扶着酒吧的墙过去，拒绝了刘钊扶他的提议，又不是残废了。

 

酒吧的洗手间是有台阶的，易烊千玺没留心落了个空，扑到了出来人的身上。

 

“小心”，那人低笑了声，吐出的热气全数洒到了易烊千玺的耳边，惹得他耳尖微微泛红着。

 

“谢谢啊”，易烊千玺往后退了两步，靠在墙上来看眼前的人。

 

竟然是他的情敌王俊凯，眼中含着笑意，哪像他跟个怨妇一样。

 

王俊凯没打算停留多久，正准备回去时，易烊千玺仰头小声地问他“你为什么就不伤心啊”

 

那眼眶泛红的样子，别提是有多委屈了，只是问出的这话让他无法理解，反问道“我什么要伤心”

 

“你喜欢的人都有男朋友了，而且看那张照片她是真的好开心”，易烊千玺越说越难过，这什么只有你幸福就好的狗屁话还真的不适合他。

 

王俊凯想起顾雯空间里发的那张照片，猜测这醉了酒的人估计也是暗恋她的，这一恩爱秀的能不让人伤心吗。

 

“你也找个男朋友不就行了”，王俊凯打趣他说道。

 

易烊千玺的酒劲泛了上来，脑袋有些晕眩之感，他想了想王俊凯的那话，说“那你做我男朋友好不好”

 

王俊凯笑了下，揉了揉他的头发，用着长辈的口吻跟他说，“小朋友这么晚了，还是快点回家吧，晚上坏人很多的”

 

程毅见王俊凯上个厕所一直没有回来，借口说接电话去洗手间找王俊凯了，这一推开洗手间的门，看到的却是王俊凯耐心的在安慰着一个男孩。

 

“凯哥，你这是…”，程毅跟王俊凯打小是一块长大的，还真没见过他用这样的语气跟谁讲过话，就连隔壁邻居长得像洋娃娃的顾雯，说起话来也是一副冷冰冰的样子。

 

王俊凯没有理会程毅，眼前这人的眼泪怎么说落下就落下，还不带任何彩排的，断断续续的说着“为什么不肯”“为什么”之类的话。

 

“难道我不好看吗”，易烊千玺抬起头来，可怜兮兮的问他。

 

程毅闻言有些惊讶，随后塞了张房卡到王俊凯的口袋里，离开前跟他说“就是对面的那家酒店”

 

王俊凯哭笑不得，只好顺着他的话说“好看”

 

王俊凯长了双跟顾雯同样的桃花眼，易烊千玺脑袋一热吻上了他的眼睛，滚烫的眼泪沾湿了王俊凯的眼睛，想要往下吻时，却被王俊凯制止了。

 

“你在干嘛”

 

易烊千玺被这突如其来冰冷的声音惊了惊，眼睛眨巴眨巴的，道歉的说“对不起”

 

“对不起”，王俊凯笑笑说，“怎么你是把我当做了别人”

 

“没有”，易烊千玺低下头来说。

 

王俊凯起身，他倒还真没有想跟易烊千玺耗多久，只不过那蜻蜓点水般的吻让他心里直发麻，若要是他没有制止下去，这吻到嘴唇会是怎样的感觉。

 

易烊千玺半天没有听到声音，以为王俊凯是生气了，只好破罐子破摔“刚刚是我脑子不清楚，把你看成了顾雯，所以才…”

 

“吻了上去”，王俊凯接上了他的话，顾雯的眼形是一样的，这他是知道的。

 

易烊千玺慢慢地点了点头。

 

“那吻完眼睛为何还要往下吻”，王俊凯眼瞧着易烊千玺的脸以可见性的速度红了起来，又问道“情不自禁想要吻下去了”

 

易烊千玺还是点头，吻完眼睛的那一刻，他清醒的知道这人不是顾雯是王俊凯，可王俊凯安抚他时的声音却让他不得不心动，他想要去吻他，这是他脑海里唯一的想法。

 

王俊凯俯下身子，手扣着他的后脑勺吻了下去，许是带有挑//逗//意味的吻让易烊千玺入了情，他的手伸到了王俊凯的裤拉链那，搁着层布料轻轻地捏了下。

高中时候，同桌曾送了他套碟子，说是成年男子必备技巧，他紧锁着房门借着三天的放假时间将里面的内容看了遍。

没有过任何的实践，只是理论用于实践这是易烊千玺最擅长的事。

“宝贝儿，我们去别的地方”

易烊千玺的生物钟总是很准时的，他睁开眼睛时，王俊凯还没醒。

他微微掀了掀被子，看到的是两个全//裸的交缠在一起，多么契合的身体啊，身上每一处的印记，无不在喧嚣着昨夜的疯狂。

他揉了揉太阳穴，昨晚的记忆零零碎碎地在脑海里浮现，他这是被男人给上了，还是他主动的。

“醒了”，王俊凯开口问他，而后坐了起来，从旁抄过了手机，程毅发过来的微信已上百条了。

易烊千玺强忍着下身的疼痛往旁移了移，与王俊凯保持着一定的距离。

“还记得昨晚的事吗”，王俊凯将他的举动尽收眼底，放下手机转过头问他。

“成年人就不需要负责了吧”，易烊千玺试探性的问他。

王俊凯闻言哭笑不得，只好换了个话题问他，“疼吗”

“疼”，易烊千玺实诚地回他。

“那舒服吗”，王俊凯想起易烊千玺那紧//致//的穴口，完全是个小处男，他可是做足了前戏才进去的。

易烊千玺轻声“嗯”了声，他不得不承认王俊凯昨晚带给他的快感是前所未有的。

王俊凯替他上好了药，离开前他们互加了微信，说是要还想约一炮，他随叫随到。

易烊千玺把脑袋埋进了被子里，他心想喝酒果真是误事的，不仅是误事还误了心。

 

 

>>>

王俊凯从未主动联系过他，他们的对话框停留在系统提醒。

 

“终于结束了，走，去喝酒”

 

最后一科考试的结束，寝室里的人跟脱了缰的野马一般拉也拉不住，硬拉着易烊千玺去酒吧喝酒。

 

“千玺，你不是号称千杯不醉的吗”，室友刘彦看着易烊千玺杯里倒的是果汁，问他。

 

易烊千玺瞎扯了个借口说是生病了医生嘱托不能喝酒，那晚喝醉酒跟王俊凯做了的事可是历历在目，他可保不住这次喝醉了又跟谁去做了。

 

他不知道是在意跟王俊凯做，还是在意做的人不是王俊凯。

 

人果真是不能念叨的，他往四周望了望，王俊凯那人竟坐在他的对面那桌，只是这次只有四五个人在那。

 

其中有一人揽过王俊凯的肩膀，他们凑在一块不知道在说什么，以着易烊千玺的角度看上去他们像是在接吻。

 

他猛地灌了瓶酒进肚子里，刘钊忙夺过他的酒瓶，担心的说道“不是说不能喝酒的吗”

 

“等会我做了什么别管”，易烊千玺抹了抹嘴角的沫子，直接往王俊凯他们那桌走了过去。

 

有人看到了易烊千玺，提高了嗓门问道“小弟弟，你这是来找谁啊”

 

王俊凯抬起了头，看清那人是易烊千玺时，蹙紧了眉头，程毅笑了笑说道“你看我就说他会来的”

 

程毅让服务员搬了个凳子到王俊凯的旁边，招呼着易烊千玺过来，“学弟，坐这来”

 

“你怎么来了”，王俊凯压低了声音问他。

 

“凯哥，这学弟怎么就不能来了”，最先发现易烊千玺的那人说道。

 

易烊千玺附和道，“对啊，这酒吧你家开的啊”

 

……

 

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

 

王俊凯很少在他们面前吃过瘪，这小学弟话一出就让王俊凯顿时哑口无言，几人瞬间爆笑了。

 

“学弟，我们来玩个游戏吧”，程毅向其他几人使了使眼色。

 

“来吧”，有人要来个转盘，漫不经心地转动着指针。

 

王俊凯全程像是不认识易烊千玺的样子，他撸起了袖子大有大干一场的准备，问道“玩什么”

 

“转盘指向谁选择真心话大冒险”，说话的那人显然是看了眼王俊凯，而后说道，“不说或是不做的话就喝一杯酒”

 

易烊千玺还以为是什么刺激的游戏，没想到说来说去还是这个避不开的真心话大冒险。

 

“玩不玩”

 

“玩啊”

 

那人把转盘推到了程毅面前，程毅转动了指针，停下来时正好是指向易烊千玺。

 

这是故意的吧，易烊千玺心暗想。

 

“噢”

 

一群人表现得跟很意外的样子，让他都怀疑是不是出师不顺。

 

程毅笑着问他，“学弟选什么”

 

“真心话吧”，他挠了挠头说道。

 

“你是因为我们这群中的某一个人才过来的”

 

易烊千玺顿了顿，这不该有个缓冲的问题，怎么一上来就跟要债的一样，直击要点。

 

在场的每个人都带着八卦的眼神巡视着对方，毕竟易烊千玺生得那副模样不可能不让人喜欢。

 

“这…”，易烊千玺直接拿过桌上的酒一饮而尽，这太过直接的问题他不知该如何回答。

 

程毅虽没得到答案，可这没有否认不就是间接的承认，转盘继续转动着，停下来时还是指向易烊千玺的。

 

“这怕不是个局吧”，易烊千玺小声地说道。

 

王俊凯闻言笑了笑，咳嗽了两声，示意程毅别太过分。

 

程毅忽视了那声提醒，抖了抖袖口，说“我可没有藏什么工具在里面”

 

“那我还是选真心话吧”

 

“学弟是不是喜欢我们这里面的某个人”，许是察觉到易烊千玺跟王俊凯之间那种微妙的感觉，有人提问道。

 

易烊千玺欲哭无泪，还不如跟室友在那里喝酒，管他王俊凯跟谁做什么呢。

 

呸呸呸，王俊凯怎么能跟别人呢。

 

王俊凯还是一副面无表情的样子，不用转过头去看都能想象得到他定是跟所有看热闹的人一样的表情。

 

易烊千玺还是选择了喝酒，程毅是知那酒的酒精度，这再喝一杯估计都是要被扛着回学校的。

 

转盘转动转到了别处去，他们本就跟那人是知根知底的关系，说什么也不要他选择真心话，那人只好选了大冒险，跟洗手间出来的第一个人告了白，最后却被看成了变态差点报了警，好在程毅过去解释了缘由。

 

指针又指向了易烊千玺，程毅略显得吃惊，说道“学弟，这可不能再选真心话了，问来问去你都不回答”

 

“行，那就大冒险吧”

 

不就是去拦个人去告白吗。

 

“跟在座的某个人接吻十秒钟”，程毅怕他又是选择喝酒，直接移开了他眼前的酒杯，“如果做不到的话，就喝一瓶”

 

易烊千玺转过头求助地看向王俊凯，眼中无不在说着帮帮我。

 

“学弟，这在座的可不止王俊凯一人，好歹我们也是号称Z大的四大校草啊，你也不能看都不看我们一眼”

 

王俊凯久久没有回过头来看他，他皱着脸回过了头去，伸手想要去拿那瓶酒时，手腕却被人抓住转了个身，王俊凯的吻狠狠地落了下来。

 

“十”

“九”

“八”

“七”

 

……

 

周围开始吹起了口哨，夹杂着程毅倒数的声音。

 

易烊千玺的心跳猛地加快，只觉得这十秒像是一个世纪那么长。

 

“闹够了没”，王俊凯抹了抹易烊千玺的嘴唇，冷声问他。

 

“我…”，易烊千玺真想朝他大吼，要不是因为你跟别人靠得那么近，他犯得着犯贱的过来吗。可怕他说出来后，王俊凯会问他这跟他又有什么关系。

 

“跟我过来”，易烊千玺的行为似乎是触到了王俊凯的底线，王俊凯声音冷到了极点。

 

在场的几个人还没反应过来，只见易烊千玺跟在了王俊凯的身后进了个包厢，活生生做错事的样子。只有程毅笑了笑，朝易烊千玺喊道，“学弟加油啊”

 

“玩够了没”，王俊凯落上了锁，问道。

 

易烊千玺使劲的摇了摇头，继续挑战着王俊凯的底线问他，“你吃醋了吗”

 

在进包厢的路上，易烊千玺猜想王俊凯这突然的生气是为了何事，可猜来猜去终将离不开王俊凯吃醋了这一原因。

 

“可你为什么要吃醋啊”，易烊千玺特天真的问他，仰起头来沾有啤酒的喉结竟带有色//情//之味。

 

王俊凯握紧了拳头，周遭有多少双眼睛是紧盯着易烊千玺的，眼前这人难不成没有一点的感觉吗。

 

易烊千玺缩了缩脖子，又问他“为什么不找我”

 

“找你干嘛”

 

“那天其实你也挺爽的吧”，易烊千玺小心翼翼地说道，“我…”

 

王俊凯上前直接封住了他的嘴，掐着他的下巴强迫他张开嘴，伸出舌头与他交//缠//着，似把所有的怒火全都发泄了在这个吻上，分开时易烊千玺的嘴都微微的肿。

 

“这么想跟我做”，王俊凯饶有兴趣地看着他说。

 

易烊千玺点了点头，没有任何的害臊，又问他“你这段时间没有跟别人做过吧”

 

王俊凯失笑，敢情在易烊千玺看来他是这么滥//情//的吗。

 

“其实你以前跟别人做过的话”，易烊千玺停顿了下，撅起嘴来说，“反正以后不能跟别人做了”

 

这还委屈上了，王俊凯拍了拍他的后脑勺，安抚道“就跟你一个人做过”

 

>>>

“然后呢”，方浩只差给王俊凯开个直播，真想全国人民都来听听这段狗血的爱情。

 

“你他妈当听书呢”，王俊凯从那打简历中抽出了易烊千玺的那份，轻轻地摸着简历的那张证件照，淡淡的说道“稀里糊涂的在一起了，最后又被人甩了呗”

 

“啧啧啧”，方浩真该为七年前的王俊凯而落下一大缸的眼泪，这被招惹的人反倒最后独守着那段回忆守寡了七年。

 

“明天的招聘我也会去的”，王俊凯把简历塞到了那堆里面去。

 

“卧槽”，方浩忍不住爆了粗，“您这过去这子公司起码有八成的职员要受到惊吓”

 

“子公司也是总部的一部分”

 

还真是扯淡啊。

 

次日。

 

“你是未修满学业而回的国”，方浩翻开易烊千玺的简历，美国XX大学这几个字眼格外显眼，“说得长远些，你在国外再学习个一年，国内哪家企业不是抢着来要你”

 

易烊千玺死死地盯着最中间位置的王俊凯，可王俊凯只是在他进门时看了眼，眼中的情绪还未来得及捕捉，随即转变成了面对陌生人的样子。

 

“我投简历的时候提过我母亲的病况”，易烊千玺强迫自己不再去看向王俊凯，继续说道“我很缺钱”

 

方浩闻言笑了下，问了易烊千玺几个问题，而后让他回去等通知。助理李妍准备喊下一个应聘者，方浩却跟她说让后面的等一下。

 

“怎么着，见到前男友魂都没了”，方浩夺过王俊凯那屏幕停留在锁屏的手机，输入了易烊千玺简历上的生日日期，果不其然解开了。

 

“我说，你在这自我忧郁的，我看人家都快到电梯口了”，方浩扯了扯领带向后仰去，王俊凯这冷气压太强大了，平日里嬉皮笑脸的助理都板着脸一本正经的样子，唯恐有半分的差错。

 

王俊凯从方浩手中抢过手机塞进口袋里，起身出去了。

 

“老板，我们这还继续吗”，李妍见王俊凯出去后，上前问方浩，语气中无不透露着如释重负之意。

 

按照惯例，公司的招聘方浩完全没必要过来的，可不止他一人来了，总公司的老总都来了。一时间整个公司的工作人员紧绷着神经，怕有个出错就该要直接走人了。

 

“让招聘部部长来吧”，方浩伸了下懒腰，这放弃了大好的时光来陪王俊凯，人都走了哪有什么剧情可看。

 

易烊千玺全身无力的靠在走廊尽头的墙壁上，他怎么也想不到会在这儿碰到王俊凯，他抓了抓头发，估摸着以他方才的表现这次的面试没戏了。

 

皮鞋踏在瓷砖上的声音，易烊千玺直立了身子，侧过头看去，是王俊凯。

 

“嘭”手中的纸张散落在地上，他弯下身子胡乱地将纸张放进包里，抬眼时王俊凯直直地站在他的面前，面无表情的样子。

 

易烊千玺征征地看着他，捏着纸张的手指难免紧了紧，拇指与食指相触，低下头来发现纸张的边角俨然是个洞。

 

“什么时候回来的”，王俊凯开口问他。

 

易烊千玺把纸张揉成一团扔到边上的垃圾桶里，回他说“上个月”

 

“缺钱”，王俊凯想起他说的话，问他。

 

易烊千玺抿着唇没有回答他，抬脚想要离开这，王俊凯抓住了他的手腕，上前了一步又问了遍，“缺钱”

 

“缺”，易烊千玺淡淡的说道，而后直视着王俊凯的眼睛，那毫无暖意的眼神刺痛了他。

 

“跟我在一起”，王俊凯的语气有些急促，许是被他自己察觉到了，放缓了语调“你母亲的医药费我替你付”

 

“然后呢”，易烊千玺问他。

 

王俊凯扯了扯嘴角，问他“怎么不愿意跟我在一起吗”

 

“王俊凯我们已经分手了”，易烊千玺提及他那段封锁的回忆，旧时伤疤一层又一层的揭开在他们面前。

 

“你不答应也行”，王俊凯松开了手，“可你倒可以去看看整个西城哪家公司敢要你”

 

易烊千玺反应过来时明白这是王俊凯在威胁他，说“王俊凯，你到底想干嘛，都过去七年了”

 

“是啊，这七年我究竟在执着什么”，王俊凯苦笑道。

 

易烊千玺眼眶顿时红了起来，颤抖着声音说“七年前的易烊千玺不值得你再去喜欢了”

 

王俊凯愣了愣，抬手想要给他擦眼泪，却在碰到易烊千玺眼睛的那一刻握成了拳头状，而后放了下去，冷冷的说道“值不值得，跟你没有关系”

 

“衣服旧了都要换新的，你为什么还陷在那段回忆里”，易烊千玺吸了吸鼻子，红着眼跟他说。

 

王俊凯念念不忘的只是七年前的易烊千玺罢了，可如今站在他面前的人已不再是从前的那人了。

 

王俊凯压着心里那快要涌出的火，“易烊千玺你别忘了，是你先招惹我的”

 

易烊千玺偏过头去，久久地回了他一个字。

 

“好”

 

02  
-“其实我也挺甜的”

>>>

易烊千玺是凌晨收到面试通过的短信，他从抽屉里取出了盒烟，只穿了件薄薄的外套便坐在了地板上仰着头冥想，整夜也没抽上根烟来。

 

这一矫情的行为导致了他第二天醒来整个脑袋像是爆炸似的，他扑了冷水到脸上，简单的洗漱了下就出门了。

 

昨日王俊凯问了他要微信号，如同七年前一样整天都没有主动联系过他，他反倒还更喜欢这样，巴不得王俊凯与他老死不相往来。

 

易烊千玺刚踏出小区的门口，一辆显眼的兰博基尼停在他的面前，他心想这人是小区新搬来的吧，怎么前些日子从未瞧见过小区里谁是开兰博基尼的。

 

“上车”

 

这一声直接将他那三分的睡意全都散去，王俊凯拉下车窗，脸上没有任何的表情，让人看不出什么情绪来。

 

易烊千玺装作没有看到的样子，直径往公交车站去，王俊凯按了下喇叭，刺耳的声音扰乱了清晨的宁静。

 

“上车”，王俊凯驰到他的身边，语气已有些不耐烦。

 

易烊千玺无奈之下，只好停了下来坐到副驾驶的座位上去。

 

“怎么回事”，王俊凯倾过身子替他系安全带，额头相触时滚烫的热感传了过来，他伸手碰了碰他的额头，果真是发烫的。

 

“没事”，易烊千玺声音略带沙哑，侧过头去只看窗外。

 

王俊凯暗骂自己多管闲事，一路踩着油门行驶在马路上。

 

“是你做的吧”，易烊千玺收到短信上的通知，说是应聘到了总部，而不是分公司，他想也不用想也知道是王俊凯做的。

 

王俊凯“嗯”了声，而后打开了车载广播，易烊千玺知趣地也没再继续问下去。

 

王俊凯是把车停在公司的停车场，来往的职员纷纷朝他打了招呼，易烊千玺在车里却迟迟没有下来。入职第一天，跟老板一同去公司，这一事怕是要成为同事八卦的中心话题了。

 

约莫十分钟后，王俊凯叩了叩车窗，问道“跟我一起就这么丢人”

 

“不是”，易烊千玺忙解释说，“只是怕…”

 

“算了”，王俊凯看了眼手表，笑着说道“还有七分钟就是上班时间了”

 

易烊千玺抓起包瞬间下了车，跟王俊凯道别的话都顾不上，快步地往外走去。

 

“易烊千玺”，王俊凯喊住了他，而后说道“别忘了，昨天你答应的话”

 

易烊千玺一时间没想起来他答应过什么话，只是敷衍的点了点头，小跑的消失在了王俊凯的视线里。

 

“呦呦呦，一大早就上演情深深雨蒙蒙呢”，程毅推开车门下了车，那依依不舍的场面真是男默女泪啊。

 

他凑到王俊凯的跟前，问道“怎么，打算重新追小学弟”

 

“没”，王俊凯回他道。

 

“不是”，程毅一脸不相信的样子，“王俊凯那你一大清早转车送人上班是为了什么”

 

王俊凯到口袋里摸出了包烟，点燃了根，说“我也不知道”

 

“有没有什么要交代我的”，程毅是负责设计部的，易烊千玺正好是他部门的人。

 

王俊凯掐灭了烟，淡淡的说了句，“让他别乱//搞”

 

……

 

“王俊凯，你这是剥脱小学弟追求幸福的权利”

 

这该死的占有欲。

 

>>>

“你好，我是方峰”，眼前的男子穿着正式的西服，眼中闪烁的喜悦是不掺任何的假意，“是设计部的部长”

 

易烊千玺伸出手来礼貌地与他握手，说道“易烊千玺”

 

“那个就是你的办公桌了”，方峰指了指靠近窗户的那个位置，得天独厚的方位可以沐浴到十二月的阳光。

 

“好，谢谢啊”

 

部门的同事纷纷与他热情的打了打招呼，他想这或许是他在公司可接触到的温暖。

 

“千玺，这是我们部门历年的作品”化着浓妆的姐姐过来，递给了易烊千玺厚厚的一叠纸，“你没事的时候可以多看看，对工作有帮助的”

 

易烊千玺跟她说了声谢谢，接过那叠东西，压在了同样厚度的资料上。

 

“千玺，你要是有什么问题可以来问我的”，前面那桌的男同事挪了挪凳子到他的旁边，这屁股还没黏上皮质坐垫，却被位女同事拦截在了中间。

 

“千玺，我叫黄冉”，说话的女同事同样是化着浓妆，只是与他大学时在酒吧看过的女生不一样，“以后有事就小姐姐哈，别嫌麻烦”

 

易烊千玺顿时不知该回哪位同事的话，黄冉没在意他是否说话，自顾地往下问，“千玺，有没有女朋友啊”

 

易烊千玺想起昨日他答应王俊凯与他在一起，可这不算是女朋友吧，他摇了摇头。

 

黄冉那满腔的脱单之心再次燃烧了，试问易烊千玺这样长相的人谁能不喜欢，她可不能让其他部门的人给抢走了，再怎么样肥水不流外人田。

 

“那有喜欢的人吗”

 

易烊千玺愣了下，而后摇了摇头，“没有”

 

黄冉满脸通红的回到了自己的位置上，男同事“倏”的一声抢过了黄冉方才的位置，跟后面的同事笑着说先来后到。

 

午休时间。

 

王俊凯盯着星标号码好一会儿，犹豫再三还是拨了过去。

 

“对不起，您拨打的电话暂时无人接听”

 

上班时间是明令禁止打电话的，可这时间段不在规定里头。

 

他抓起桌上的退烧药，往电梯口走去，隐隐约约听到职员谈话中提到了千玺这几个字，他下意识地放慢了脚步。

 

“千玺居然还是单身，还没有喜欢的人，妈妈啊，你再也不用为我到处找相亲对象了”

 

“冉姐，你这妈妈爸爸的，还是趁早定下心来考虑考虑终身……”，说话的女职员被站在电梯口冷着脸的王俊凯给吓到了，扯了扯黄冉的衣角，说“老板好”

 

“老板好”

 

王俊凯微微地点了点头，电梯门这时打开了，女职员退后了步，目送着老板进了电梯。

 

“我差点以为我要死了”，黄冉心有余悸，“你看到老板那张脸了吗，像是要杀了人的样子”

 

“以后还是不要在这层楼大声说话了”

 

王俊凯按了七楼的数字，深深地吸了口气，却又不知那股烦躁是从而来，或许是方才女职员的对话，更或许是恼怒自己这般的蠢。

 

“王总好”，设计部的前台小姐做着消食活动，老远见到王俊凯提着一袋东西走来，连忙恢复到工作时的样子，哪怕这已不是工作时间，“王总是来找程总的，他…”

 

“不是”，王俊凯朝里面望了望，易烊千玺趴在桌上不知是不是睡着了，“你先出去下”

 

“啊”，前台小姐姐很是疑惑，而后抽出了册部门的资料出去了。

 

易烊千玺睡觉的样子很安静，偶尔也会伸手挠一挠。

 

王俊凯把手中的药放在了隔壁那桌上，用手背贴了贴易烊千玺的额头，跟早晨的热度没有多大的区别，他碰了碰易烊千玺的手臂。

 

易烊千玺揉了揉眼睛，他做了个很长很长的梦，梦里的他们还是在大学，那个时候他总是霸着王俊凯的喜欢而惹事，可王俊凯却从来都是无奈地看着他笑，只告诉他别受伤就行。

 

迷糊中他以为那个美梦还没结束，他抓着王俊凯的收，撒娇的说道“王俊凯我难受，你抱抱我好吗”

 

王俊凯的血液快速的向上涌，手指微微颤抖着，易烊千玺的脸在王俊凯的手心蹭了蹭，有些可怜的问道“学长，你为什么不抱我”

 

易烊千玺犯错的时候，喜欢带着嗲嗲的尾音跟在他的身后喊他“学长”，有时候同学看到了易烊千玺会打趣说“王俊凯，你的小尾巴来了”

 

易烊千玺那时害羞地跑到王俊凯的身边，仰着头跟他说“学长，以后不能把你的小尾巴给丢了”

 

想来只是物是人非罢了。

 

王俊凯俯下身来把他抱在了怀里，易烊千玺惯性的往他怀里钻了钻，碰到了一个纽扣脑袋却有了痛感，他猛地抬起了头来，清醒来这不是梦境。

 

“你…”，易烊千玺懊恼自己怎么迷糊到梦境与现实都没分辨得出。

 

王俊凯见易烊千玺眼中的闪躲，没去问他方才那举是何意思，说道“去医院”

 

“不用去了，反正一会就好了”，易烊千玺已是万分的尴尬，若要是再与王俊凯单独相处无疑是慢性自杀，“而且还有三十分钟就到上班时间了”

 

“别闹了”，王俊凯轻轻的皱起眉，“去医院”

 

“王俊凯，我…”

 

王俊凯埋下头惩罚式地咬了下他的唇，说道“不去就吻到你去为止”

 

易烊千玺碰了碰他的下唇，骂道“王俊凯你他妈是狗啊”

 

“对啊，只冲着你摇尾巴的狗”，王俊凯吼道。

 

易烊千玺听到王俊凯的吼不免一愣，王俊凯直接拿过他的包，说“去医院”

 

出门前碰到了程毅，一脸看戏的样子，王俊凯跟他说“我希望明天你们部门没人讨论今天的事”

 

“王俊凯你自己搞的事自己解决啊”，程毅在他们身后抱怨道。

 

王俊凯关上车门的声音大到有种会散架的预感，易烊千玺忐忑的坐到车上去，甚至在王俊凯之前系好了安全带。

 

还是一路的处于超速边缘。

 

王俊凯把易烊千玺带到个私人医院，主治医生看起来跟王俊凯挺熟的样子，只是在看到易烊千玺的时候稍有些吃惊，他以为王俊凯还沉浸在七年前的那场失恋中没缓过劲来。

 

医生给易烊千玺量了下体温，38.2℃的确是发烧了。

 

“这几天忌辣忌凉，尽可能吃得淡一点”，医生嘱托了几句，喊护士去拿药。

 

“别开苦的，他怕苦”，王俊凯开口说。

 

“良药苦口啊”，医生笑了笑，“你也别太宠了”

 

易烊千玺闻言红了红脸，王俊凯失笑，也和着医生开玩笑说“不宠的话，怕他跟别人跑了”

 

他们出医院的时候，易烊千玺转过头跟王俊凯说，“以后还是少开玩笑了”

 

“什么玩笑”，王俊凯认真地看药品上标注的注意事项。

 

王俊凯刘海好似有些过长，低下头遮盖住了眼睛，只有眼睫毛在那微微地颤动着。

 

“就是你跟医生说的那句话”

 

“话没错啊”，王俊凯抬起头来直视着他问，“易烊千玺你是真的看不出来吗”

 

易烊千玺僵硬的别过眼睛，王俊凯把袋子塞到他的手上，说“别吃辣的，多穿点别着凉了，还有…”

 

“王俊凯”，易烊千玺冷冷地打断了他，“我不是小孩子了，这些事我都懂”

 

路边玩耍的初中生，在马路上打打闹闹的，没有留心撞到了易烊千玺，手臂擦过路灯的柱子，好在衣服厚实没有什么受伤。

 

“对不起啊”，两个男生抱歉的说道。

 

“没事，以后在马路上小心点”

 

两个男生还是没挪一步，时不时地往王俊凯看去，易烊千玺不明所以的回过了头。

 

果真，脸黑得都快比得过他身上的那件外套了。

 

“我真的没事”，易烊千玺笑着跟王俊凯说，而后王俊凯的脸色勉强和缓了些，两个男孩说了声再见便跑了。

 

“还说不是小孩子了”，王俊凯上手捏了捏他胳膊，问他“疼吗”

 

“你别对我这么好”，易烊千玺的口吻已近乎是哀求。

 

所有的温柔全在无止尽的崩溃着他的神经，哪怕是个细微的举动都会让他心动不已。

 

他会憎恨着七年前的那个易烊千玺，像王俊凯恨易烊千玺一样的憎恨。

 

“以后在床上乖点，我还可以对你更好”，王俊凯漫不经心的说道，“不然六十万的生意可是很亏的”

 

“是挺亏的啊”，易烊千玺附和着他说。

 

温柔是有空隙的，在无声中缝隙被各式的情感所入侵，最终温柔被捏碎在风中。

 

易烊千玺回到部门时，有几个同事探出脑袋带着好奇的眼神，却碍于程毅的警告没敢上前去问。

 

“千玺，这是你的药吧”，黄冉递给了易烊千玺一个袋子，是公司楼下药店买来的。

 

易烊千玺正想说否决，可瞥到袋子里的三颗糖时，却接了过来。

 

他心里头一阵酸楚，撕开糖果包装含进了嘴里，甜溜溜的味道让他的眼泪溢出了眼眶。

 

>>>

大学他跟王俊凯在一起那会，他受过次寒，整日除了必要的专业课几乎是窝在被窝里哪也不去，也没什么胃口。

 

王俊凯在网上搜了搜受寒喝什么好，看来看去只有红糖姜汤是可以做到的，他替易烊千玺把被子盖得更严实了些，就出门去菜市场买红糖和生姜。生姜是让阿婆给切好了的，他只需将红糖与生姜加入水中等它熬好。

 

夜色渐渐暗了起来，楼下有小孩在吵闹着什么，易烊千玺顿时睡意全无，慢慢地睁开了眼睛，他套了件外套就下了床。

 

“你在煮什么东西”，奇怪的味道弥漫在厨房里，易烊千玺捂着鼻子问他。

 

“红糖姜汤，说是对受寒有帮助”，王俊凯转了回头，低下头来见易烊千玺是光着脚的，生气的说道“把鞋给穿上”

 

易烊千玺一下跳到了王俊凯的身上，搂着他的脖子，笑嘻嘻的说道，“不想穿”

 

“你啊”，王俊凯用了用力把易烊千玺抱得更紧些，而后把人放在了沙发上，拿来毯子盖着他，最后裹着只露出了个脑袋来。

 

王俊凯站起来去厨房，掀开了锅盖，浓烈的生姜味扑鼻而来，他用勺了一勺试了试味道，估计这时间差不多了，也就关掉了开关，把姜汤往碗里倒去，端给了易烊千玺。

 

易烊千玺整个脸色都变得不好了，这光味道闻着都受不住了，何况还是要进了胃的东西，他倒宁愿多病个几天。

 

王俊凯察觉到他的抵抗，说道“你要是不喝我就喂你喝”

 

易烊千玺知他所说的喂是指什么，连忙拿过杯子吹凉了直接往肚子里灌，随后皱着眉头说道“苦”

 

王俊凯从口袋里掏出了颗棒棒糖，撕开了包装往他嘴里送了，含笑问他“甜不甜”

 

糖果的甜味在嘴里弥漫开来，可却依旧缓解不了那生姜味。

 

“你哪来的”，易烊千玺合着糖含糊的问他。

 

“好像是哪个干事给我的”

 

易烊千玺敏感的捕捉到干事二字，八成是哪个女干事，一想到这哪还会有甜味，他把糖从嘴里拿了出来说道，“一点都不甜”

 

王俊凯拿过那糖放进了嘴里，说道“挺甜的啊，要不你再尝尝”

 

易烊千玺的脸红得厉害，他小声地说道“其实我也挺甜的”

 

王俊凯一下咬碎了糖，故作正经的问道，“嗯”

 

易烊千玺用毯子捂着脸，闷闷地说道“我也挺甜的，你要不要也尝一下”

 

王俊凯把碎的糖果吐到了垃圾桶里，扯过那毯子，威胁道“别后悔”

   
03  
-“晚安”  
>>>

易烊千玺习惯早跑之后去楼下的包子铺买两个肉包和一杯豆浆。

包子铺的老板娘从远处见着他，就招呼他说，“千玺，还是老规矩吧”

“嗯”

易烊千玺随意找了个位置坐了下去，坐在后桌的几位中年妇女似乎是在讨论着小区搬来的那个陌生户主，而那个户主正好是住在他的对面。

“你说，老李那个房子好端端地把它给卖了干嘛，他又不缺那钱”

“我可听说那人是个老板，出的价钱可不是我们这些平常人能够想象的”

“千玺哥，你的包子”，包子铺老板的小女儿豆豆把盘子放在桌上。

“谢谢豆豆”，易烊千玺从她手中接过了盘子。

现在时间还早，包子铺的客人也只有几个人，豆豆平日里不忙的时候会喜欢和易烊千玺聊天。

“千玺哥，你有没有看过新来的那个叔叔了吗”

昨晚接近十点左右，豆豆打牌输了被要求去楼下的超市买汽水，等她回来时却见一个黑衣男子站在易烊千玺家的门口。她在小区住了有些年了再加上平日里来吃早餐的缘故，她对这小区里的人也是了解的，可那个男子给他很陌生的样子。

大概是新来的那个人吧，她心想，可他不上去在楼下吹西北风干嘛。虽说她有好奇心，可过低的气温让她不得不回去了。

到家时跟他们说起这件事时，每个人都说曾见过同样的男子站在那，不知是在等人还是如何。

【我两次碰到他，他都是看到千玺家灯暗了才走的】，她记得表姐是这样说的。

“没有”，易烊千玺直接回答了她，“怎么了”

“没事，我还以为你们认识呢”

“哦”

“那人开的还是兰博基尼呢”，后桌有个人说道。

易烊千玺想起那天王俊凯也是开的兰博基尼，只是自从那次医院后王俊凯再也没来找过他了，差不多有半个来月了吧。

许是厌了吧。

“你憋了半个月就搬了个家”，程毅在设计部十几天没见着过王俊凯，他以为易烊千玺彻彻底底的伤了他的心，想要放弃来着。

“嗯”

程毅在脑子里组织了好久的语言，开口问道“你不会是忘了七年前小学弟跟你分了手，什么也不解释就出了国，你可是颓废了好长一段时间的”

王俊凯手中的动作顿了顿，而后故作淡定地说，“只是凑巧买到了那间房而已”

他一直都是这样的人，不愿把心里的情绪表露出来，把所有都闷在心里，仿佛只要这样他就是表面的那样平淡，那样没事。

“说句实话会让你企业股票下跌吗”，程毅一副恨铁不成钢的样子，明明心里那密密麻麻的想念，偏偏到了他的嘴里却成了凑巧而已。

“你少两句，也不会单身到现在”

妈的，多管闲事讨骂。

王俊凯闭上了眼睛，仰着头靠在沙发上，思绪绕转到了他跟易烊千玺分手的那天，每个细节像是慢镜头回放一样在他脑海里浮现。

“王俊凯，我们分手吧”，易烊千玺嘴里嚼着口香糖，时不时还吐出个泡泡来，全然不在乎的样子。

王俊凯蹙紧了眉头，捏着他的下颚吻了过去，尝试撬开他的牙齿，舌头卷入将那口香糖全数吞入喉咙里，“你到底怎么了”

“就是分手啊，不会你还想死缠烂打吧”，易烊千玺装作害怕的样子缩了缩。

“理由”，听不出任何的感情来。

“我想了挺久的，我不喜欢你，就像他们说的就是图个新鲜劲，新鲜劲过了就不喜欢了”

易烊千玺脱口而出，像是提前准备好的台词似的，可终究是拙劣的演员说出的话硬邦邦的。

“新鲜劲”，王俊凯自嘲地笑了下。

“你不总说我是小朋友吗”，易烊千玺跟着他也笑了笑，活生生的小孩子撒娇时的样子，“小朋友不都是三分热情的吗”

“我不是这个意思”，王俊凯别扭的解释说，“我只是希望我能永远保护着你”

易烊千玺闻言咬紧了下唇，而后无所谓的说道，“是不是都没什么关系了，反正我们分手吧”

王俊凯没有说话，一直看着易烊千玺，似是要看穿那颗说谎的心。

“以后别再来找我了”，嘴唇破裂流出的血液一点一点地进入了他的喉咙里，腥味让他鼻头有些发酸，“你过好自己的生活吧”

“是不是我做错了什么”，眼中的悲楚再也无法掩盖。

“是不喜欢你了”，易烊千玺只觉眼前一阵黑暗，逼迫他想要远离这个地方。

王俊凯猛地把他拉过来，抱在了怀里，易烊千玺却像是受了惊吓地推开了他，颤着声音说道“别碰…我”

易烊千玺在王俊凯发愣的时候落荒而逃，逃离了有王俊凯的任何空间。

“王俊凯”，程毅赶到酒吧时，王俊凯已喝得烂醉，嘴里还嘀咕着不知什么东西，他踹了下王俊凯的大腿，问他“死了没”

“程哥，凯哥是怎么了”

酒保跟程毅是认识的，快要打烊时王俊凯却还是不肯走，他见王俊凯那样子估计一个人也无法回去，只好去问王俊凯要不要打电话找人送他回去，王俊凯不停地在摇头，无奈之下他拨打了程毅的号码。

“被人甩了”，程毅让他帮忙扶起王俊凯。

“甩了”，语气中是难以置信，“哪个龟孙子，我找人去教训他一顿”

“人家都出国去了，你上哪找他去”

>>>

咖啡厅正播放着悠长的音乐，“千玺”，易烊千玺直径走向了那个位置，刘钊替他点了杯拿铁。

“好久不见啊”，易烊千玺回国的那天便告诉了刘钊，只是那时他在外地出差。

两人聊了些日常的琐事，刘钊发觉易烊千玺的情绪有些忽起忽落之感，忽然开口问他“你们最近怎么样了”

易烊千玺摇了摇头，“没怎么样”

“你…还喜欢王俊凯的吧”

“叮”易烊千玺手中的勺子掉落在地上，发出了刺耳的碰撞声，他顿了顿后弯下身子去捡那个勺子。

刘钊见势也知个七八了，他喊来服务员换了个勺子。

“不喜欢了”，易烊千玺接过勺子后，回答说。

“你没必要对我撒谎的”，刘钊盯着他看了好一会，说“我们都认识七八年了，你说谎的时候喜欢咬下嘴唇”

白瓷砖镶嵌的桌面倒影出易烊千玺的整张脸，那紧咬下嘴唇的样子果真是出卖了他。

“可是那又怎么样，我已经答应我妈的相亲了”，易烊千玺的声音有些含糊不清。

刘钊迟疑了会，“你没告诉他那件事吗”

“告诉他能改变得了什么吗”，易烊千玺苦笑道。

“起码他不会恨你啊”，刘钊是局外人，看得清戏中人的感情，可终究无可奈何。

“还不如让他恨我”

王俊凯那样的人本该就是要与知书达礼的女生在一起，接受着亲朋好友的祝福，而不是与他在一起，承受着世俗的误解。

易烊千玺回到家已是傍晚，用钥匙开了门，按了按灯的开关，却还是一片漆黑。

“千玺”，李大妈上楼时见易烊千玺的门是敞开的，里面是一片乌黑乌黑的，“停电了吗”

易烊千玺拿了个手电筒出来，说道“可能是吧，我下去看看”

“不用了”，楼下的刘大爷牵着五岁的孙女走了上来，“修电的说是电路的问题，好几家都停了电，估计要明天才能有电的”

“千玺哥哥，那你今晚来我家睡吧”，小女孩仰着头提议道。

“那可不行”，李大妈直摇头，刘大爷家的大孙女二十出头，这孤男寡女的在他们老一辈眼中是不行的，“要不你跟对面的小伙子说说，到他家去挤一晚”

“李婶怎么行，我都不认识他”，对面住的是有钱人，估计是个性子孤僻的，不然怎么整天是紧挨着门。

“我看那小伙子性子挺好的”，刘大爷跟着也附和道，“而且年轻人嘛，有什么误会说开了不就行了”

“千玺哥哥，我给你颗糖”，小女孩塞了颗糖到易烊千玺的手中，“你给那位哥哥糖，误会就能解开的”

易烊千玺哭笑不得，他跟对面的那人都没见过面，哪来的误会啊。

“我…”

对面那户门被打开了，易烊千玺看清那主人的脸时瞬间愣住了，王俊凯是什么时候搬过来的。

“小凯”，李大妈怎么是一副熟络的口吻。

“李婶，真的不用了”，易烊千玺欲哭无泪。

“千玺，你看小凯也没说不答应啊”

易烊千玺在李大妈和刘大爷的双簧下，最终进到了王俊凯的家。

“我就住一晚，明天就走”，易烊千玺关上浴室门前跟王俊凯说。

王俊凯窝在沙发上笑了笑，给李大妈刘大爷发了谢谢的短信而后删除了短信记录。

 易烊千玺洗好澡时想起他的浴袍搁在他自己的那屋，他又气又恼地从地上拾起那湿淋淋的衣服。

“王俊凯”，易烊千玺开了条门缝，王俊凯应了他一声，“你有没有睡衣啊”

王俊凯走到他的跟前，直接推开了浴室门，易烊千玺全//裸//的身子暴//露//在他的面前。

“易烊千玺你这是在诱//惑//我吗”，王俊凯挑眉问他，他以为这么一撞见易烊千玺起码会转过身子去，谁知他没有任何的动作，连句话都没说。

“你又不是没看过”

易烊千玺身体没有一处是王俊凯没看过的，他甚至准确的知道哪处是敏感的，哪处是可以挑起易烊千玺的欲//望//。

“没有新的，我的你穿吗”，王俊凯下//身//涨得难受，只讨苦吃的活他还真爱做。

易烊千玺点了点头，关上了浴室的门。

王俊凯的红色睡衣套在易烊千玺身上显然是大了一个码的，腰间的那条带子被他勒得紧紧的，王俊凯见状上前解开了那条带子。

“你干嘛啊”，易烊千玺按住了他的手问道。

“你想什么呢”，王俊凯挣脱开了，继续解带子而后只是松松地打了个结，“勒这么紧减肥呢”

“太大了”，易烊千玺强行忽略了前面的那句话。

王俊凯顿了顿，似笑非笑的说“七年了，还是没长一点的肉来啊”

易烊千玺低下头来看了看睡衣上的标签，跟七年前他逼着王俊凯买情侣睡衣的码子是一样的。

“王俊凯这睡衣大了诶”

易烊千玺扯了扯睡衣的衣领，精致的锁骨一览无遗，王俊凯真想就地把他给办了，无奈小朋友明天要回家去了，留下些什么印子总是不好。

不是你说这个码子是对的吗，要不然去换”

“不用换了，我还在想身体呢，等下次就不会大了”，易烊千玺坐到了王俊凯的大腿上，正面朝向着他，“而且红色的这件只有这个码数了”

“为什么一定要这个颜色”，王俊凯与他缠绵地接吻。

易烊千玺被吻得浑身发软，说出的话也是零碎的“因为想跟学长…学长…一起…穿情侣睡衣”。

“小朋友，明天能不回家了吗”，王俊凯捏着易烊千玺的手心问道。

“我好久没回去了，我妈怪想我的”，易烊千玺恨不得天天二十四小时跟王俊凯在一块，可空巢老人在家中思念着他呢。

七年过去了，王俊凯竟还记得那件事。

“饿吗”，王俊凯估计着易烊千玺那点歉意快要让他自己窒息，他不过是无意识的提起，倒还真没打算想要以此让易烊千玺感到愧疚。

易烊千玺想说不饿的，可肚子不合时宜地咕噜咕噜的叫了两声，王俊凯也没再继续问下去，到厨房倒腾面条了起来。

王俊凯端出面来的时候，易烊千玺正蜷缩在沙发的一角盯着他看，跟小仓鼠似的。

“吃面吧”，王俊凯的声音因此放软了许多，易烊千玺光着脚朝他走过来，王俊凯张口想要说他的，最终只是叹了口气给他拿了双棉鞋来。

王俊凯手机铃声响了起来，他到阳台那去接了电话，零星中易烊千玺只听到“好”“周三八点”“嗯”这些单个词。

他用筷子戳着面里的荷包蛋，心想着王俊凯这些日子是很忙吧，可转念一想这一切好像跟他没什么关系了。

他是自私的，分明是他提的分手说的别再联系，他是那么的果断，可内心世界却是早已乱如麻。

“怎么回事”，王俊凯挂好电话见到的是汤汁溅到了易烊千玺的脸上，而他却是毫无发觉，他扯了扯纸巾擦掉那汤，又问他“鸡蛋跟你有仇啊”

易烊千玺看着七零八块的荷包蛋情绪有些复杂，这神经只要一碰到王俊凯必会出问题。

“我今晚睡那间房”

“怎么还想和我一起睡吗”，纸巾沾上了水微微有些湿，他的指尖碰到易烊千玺的嘴角也沾上了易烊千玺的液体，他下意识的将指尖碰了碰自己的舌头。

这样的行为还真是变//态//啊。

“不是”，易烊千玺埋头继续吃着面，没去抬头看王俊凯的表情。

钟声已敲响了好几次，王俊凯依旧是无法入眠，翻来覆去全在担心着易烊千玺。从前就是有踢被子的习惯，这分了手估计也不会有所改变。最终他还是爬了起来，从柜子里拿了床被子去了客房。

王俊凯尽量放轻了进客房的声音，果真借着月光见着了易烊千玺的脚露在了外边，他这刚把被子盖过去，“啪”的一声整个房间都是亮的。

“你怎么来了”

易烊千玺的声音让王俊凯吓了一大跳，望去只见易烊千玺坐在床边一双黑溜溜的眼睛，毫无睡意。

“你犯得着用防贼的眼神看我吗”，王俊凯这本只想偷偷的，可没料到易烊千玺是醒着的。

“冷吗”，他把厚实的被子铺在上面，手伸进被窝里碰了碰易烊千玺的脚，还是冰冷冷的。

易烊千玺如实地点点头，王俊凯抬头看了看空调的温度，却发现客房是没有空调的。

易烊千玺是在北方长大的，适应不了南方没暖气这一事，那时他还在上大学的时候，南方的大学外加寝室没有空调，这让他受了好多苦。

“去我那睡”，王俊凯卷起被子说道。

易烊千玺扯着被子的角，说“不用了，睡着了就不冷了”

“我可不想你第二天听到你的咳嗽声，不然楼上楼下的大妈大爷可能会不带重样的教育我三个小时”

易烊千玺抱着他的枕头跟在王俊凯的背后进了卧室，桌上的那张合照让他顿了顿，是他们大学唯一拍过的合照，那时王俊凯还嫌弃说拍得太丑了，时间已让照片泛黄。

“看什么呢”，王俊凯拍着他的脑袋让他赶紧进被窝睡觉。

易烊千玺与王俊凯背对背的，就算是隔着布料也能感受到对方的热度。

“易烊千玺”

王俊凯试探性地喊了声，没人回应他，只听见平稳的呼吸声。他转了回身，替他把被子往上掖了掖。

“晚安”

 

04  
-“你到底有没有心的”

>>>

【你钥匙我拿走了，别想着回去】

 

 

易烊千玺看着王俊凯发给他的微信不免笑了一下，李大妈告诉他电工还没修好点，说是这次电路有些复杂。这哪是电路的问题，不过是王俊凯故意让电工把易烊千玺家的电给关了。

 

 

母亲安排的相亲时间是晚上六点钟，易烊千玺选择的是件黑色大衣，思来想去还是大衣会让二十一世纪女孩喜欢。

 

 

等着相亲回来后，他便把这事跟王俊凯说，也好让他们这段不明不白的关系彻底断了。母亲的医药费，他会想方设法还给王俊凯的。

 

 

所有的事都该回到最初的轨迹上去的。

 

 

他是在约定时间半小时前到的咖啡厅，女孩打电话过来说是迷路了。

 

 

易烊千玺问她目前的位置，女孩说了个地址，通话那声音真切的像是在他旁边说似的，随即他的眼睛覆上了一双手，女孩掐着嗓子让他猜。

 

 

他故意说错了名字，女孩没忍住笑出声来，也不再打趣他了。

 

 

“烊烊”，女孩跳到他的跟前，露出了自认为最自然的笑容。

 

 

易烊千玺愣住了，烊烊这名只有小时的玩伴才知道的。

 

 

女孩没有看到所期待的画面，不免有些失望，“你当真不记得我了，我是小美啊”

 

 

儿时的回忆涌了过来，易烊千玺这才把眼前这人的脸与小时候的模样重合了起来。在没有到北京生活时，小美跟他是邻居，喜欢跟在他屁股后面，挺闹腾的。

 

 

他抱歉地说道，“不好意思啊，你变化太大了让我一时间没认出来”

 

 

“是不是变好看了”，小美问他。

 

 

“是啊”

 

 

易烊千玺这真的是说实话，他印象中的小美是喜欢穿着条碎花裙子跟在他的身后，喜欢哭鼻子的。

 

 

“是我跟阿姨说让她先别告诉你我就是小美的，想给你一个惊喜”

 

 

母亲跟易烊千玺说相亲对象的名是严婷，还保证说这女孩肯定是他喜欢的样子，起初他还挺疑惑的，哪家的女孩能让母亲这般的喜欢，这绕来绕去竟是他儿时的伙伴。

 

 

“程总，你在看什么”，助理汇报着业绩却发现程毅完全没有把心思花在这上面，竟注视着咖啡厅里的一对情侣来。

 

 

他抱着一叠的资料跟着程毅来咖啡厅，只因程毅想泡咖啡厅的一个小妹，这本就无法认真工作的。好在小妹有事出去了下，程毅的注意力又转到了别处去了。

 

 

程毅给王俊凯发了条微信，问他易烊千玺人在哪。

 

 

【在家吧】

【可能不在】

 

 

程毅向助理勾了勾手指，助理伸过脖子来。

 

 

“你去偷听下那桌的人在说什么”，程毅跟他这样说。

 

 

助理在程毅威逼下借着上厕所慢步走向那桌，特意在他们桌前停留了会。

 

 

“没聊什么，听起来像是相亲的”，助理回来时说。

 

 

“相亲”，王俊凯在想法设法的如何把人重新给追回来，可这人都已跟别人相亲去了。

 

 

助理点了点头，他看着那对情侣倒是挺配的，只是无法理解程毅为何有些生气。

 

 

程毅犹豫了一秒，拨了王俊凯的号码。

 

 

“喂”，王俊凯接通电话倒是挺快的。

 

 

“我看到你家小学弟了”

 

 

王俊凯那头顿了顿，紧接着的是拖动凳子的嘎吱声，他问道“不会是又惹事了吧”

 

 

“王俊凯你他妈还真是犯贱啊”，程毅骂道，“小学弟都跟别人在相亲了，你居然还替他担心着”

 

 

“程毅，这种玩笑没必要开，他是不是又跟别人打架了”，王俊凯语气已有些着急，怕下一秒他心念的学弟会受伤似的。

 

 

“西路红绿灯对面的咖啡厅”，程毅挂断了电话。

 

 

那时候王俊凯说跟小学弟在一起了，哪个兄弟不是揣着看热闹的心态，打赌着王俊凯不过是喜欢个几天，新鲜度过了也就没了。可那段时间王俊凯像是真的收起心来了，若不是死了爹死了娘的，谁都没法喊他来。

 

 

好景不长，小学弟提出了分手，任是王俊凯怎么得不同意，分手那话在小学弟口中都没变过。王俊凯那人全当学弟只是闹闹而已，还在反思着问题是否出在自己的身上，学弟漂洋过海去了他这才相信他们是分了手。

 

 

程毅看着王俊凯在他面前消沉颓废着，整整七年的时间，他曾不止一次送过清秀少年给王俊凯，可他却从未有多瞧过一眼。唯独有个男孩留了下来，可也只是陪他聊了一整夜的天，那男孩与易烊千玺出奇的相似，可终究不是易烊千玺。

 

 

方浩告诉他王俊凯要去公司的面试，他没当成一回事，直到方浩说这次面试的人中有易烊千玺，他竟不知该如何去说那个他认识了十几年的王俊凯。

 

 

他们又纠//缠//在了一起，只是这次的结局是悲是喜他不敢去猜测。

 

 

“千玺，那桌是你的朋友吗”

 

 

严婷注意到有人过来好久了，起初只是以为那桌是易烊千玺的朋友，来帮忙看看相亲进展的，可仔细看时那人眼中的神色有些奇怪，给人一种莫名的恨意。

 

 

易烊千玺转了回头看到程毅一直盯向他们这边，察觉到自己的目光时起身往他们这边走了过来。

 

 

“学长”，易烊千玺环顾四周一圈没有看到王俊凯的身影。

 

 

“你是烊烊的学长吗”，严婷见到程毅点头，又说“你好，我叫严婷，是千玺的朋友”

 

 

“朋友”

 

 

严婷笑了下，“目前是朋友，以后就不一定了”

 

 

“成了的话记得请我喝酒啊”，程毅扬声说道。

 

 

易烊千玺闻言转了回头，正好与进门的王俊凯撞了眼，程毅指了指王俊凯跟严婷说，“小凯跟千玺大学关系最好了，可别忘了请他”

 

 

严婷许是感受到他们几人中剑拨弩张的气氛，小心翼翼地看向易烊千玺。

 

 

“易烊千玺”，王俊凯开口喊他的名字，没有人回应他，久久地他说道“挺好的”

 

 

一句挺好的，彻底击败了易烊千玺所有的理智，他该是庆幸的啊。

 

 

程毅又一次看着王俊凯趴在吧台上喝得烂醉，他们离开咖啡厅后，王俊凯直接开到了他跟易烊千玺初次相遇的酒吧。

 

 

“值得吗”，程毅问他。

 

 

王俊凯抬起头来，扯了扯嘴角笑着说道“他也说不值得，可七年了，为什么还要去在乎值不值得”

 

 

“我真的是服了你”，王俊凯身上散发着少有的颓废之气，程毅无奈地摇了摇头，在酒水里灌进了饮料。

 

>>>

王俊凯到家的时候，客厅里亮着一盏微弱的灯，还有轻微的声音，是在放着电视剧。

沙发上蜷缩着一个人，易烊千玺窝在沙发的边角睡过去了，身上没有一件的衣物，易烊千玺睡眠本就浅，听到了声响爬了起来。

“你怎么还在这”，王俊凯按了按太阳穴，像是想起什么来着，他自嘲地说道“你的钥匙在我这”

易烊千玺闻到他身上的酒味，凑近点味道更浓烈些，“我们聊一聊吧”

易烊千玺猛地被王俊凯大力按在了沙发上，后脑被一双手护着，嘴唇上传来一阵温热感，近乎是猛兽般的撕扯，毫无温柔。

“你只能是我一个人的”，王俊凯呢喃着说，他的手从易烊千玺后脑那抽离出来，探到他的裤拉链处，揉捏着他的下身。

眼见着王俊凯的手拉下他的裤拉链，易烊千玺开口问他，“王俊凯你要干嘛”

“六十万操你一次不值吗”，王俊凯拉下裤拉链开，把手伸到易烊千玺的裤子里，沿着内裤缝很有技巧地揉捏他的下身。

“嗯……啊”，易烊千玺情不自禁的呻吟出声，这每一声无不刺激着王俊凯的神经。

王俊凯用鼻子摩擦了下他的鼻子，“易烊千玺，其实早就想被我操了吧”

“王俊…凯…”，易烊千玺上身的衣料全被王俊凯撕扯开，空调房的气温在夜晚还是有些偏低，他裸着上半身，有些瑟瑟发抖，他咬紧了下唇，给了一种想要欺负的冲动。

王俊凯再也难忍，自己脱去裤子连着内裤也一并被褪下，顺带着把易烊千玺全身唯一的内裤也扒了下来。

两具全裸的身子毫无隙缝的贴合在一起，王俊凯的吻又覆天盖地霸占着他。像是汲取不够的样子，在每一处他都如同狼狗般的印下了印记

王俊凯性器在他臀缝间来回摩擦，一下比一下更猛烈。易烊千玺疼痛的咬住牙，双手抓紧了床单，不想那让人听的羞耻的呻吟发出来。

易烊千玺仰着头看着王俊凯，露出喉结，那双充满着情欲的眼睛无不在引诱着王俊凯，“不要…不要…”。

一声又一声的拒绝，却又像是毒药似的。

王俊凯向下疯狂啃噬着他的喉结，伸出食指探入了他的后穴。

空气中，粗重的呼吸声越来越重。

王俊凯这时从他身上起来，体内无比的空虚让易烊千玺难以忍受，求欢的话真的很难开口，只能发出“嗯…”之类的呻吟声。

王俊凯去拿柜子里的润滑剂，倒了一些在自己的手指上，抹着有润滑剂的手指插入了易烊千玺的后穴。

等到扩张做的充足时，王俊凯把手指抽出来，将自己的性器插入他的后穴，他们是完美的伴侣，无论是七年前还是如今，他们在肉体上便已是完美的契合。

“不…”

王俊凯俯下身子堵住了他的嘴，而后搂住他的腰，让性器进入得更深一些，快速地抽动着。

“你不要跟别人相亲，好不好”，王俊凯贴着他的耳垂问他。

易烊千玺没有说话，王俊凯猛地将整根性器顶了进入，这一顶弄让易烊千玺直接到了高潮，白色的液体溅到了王俊凯的脸上，他把整个脸埋进了易烊千玺的颈窝处，哽咽的问道“易烊千玺你到底有没有心的”

王俊凯哭了。

 

05-“告诉我好吗”

>>>  
王俊凯的眼泪一滴一滴全数流在易烊千玺的颈窝处，冰凉的眼泪杂着王俊凯的哭腔，直接刺向了易烊千玺心底的最软深处。

“王俊凯”，易烊千玺摇了摇王俊凯的手臂，低声说道“我们都放过彼此吧”

“易烊千玺，你真他妈狠心”，王俊凯从他颈窝处抬起头来，街道上微弱的灯光映衬着他的眼睛格外绝望。

“我真的累了”，易烊千玺长叹了口气。

王俊凯盯着他的眼睛看了一会，把性//器//从他体内退出来，拾起地上的衣服穿了起来，易烊千玺侧过头去看那撕//扯//开的衣服一时间不知该怎么办了。

王俊凯俯下身子将他抱了起来，在他反抗前解释道“我帮你清理下体//内//”

易烊千玺大力的推开了他，整个人摔到了沙发上。

“你没事吧”，喜欢重于理智还是让王俊凯慌了慌。

易烊千玺拉过沙发的毯子盖在了身上，哑着嗓子问道，“能把钥匙还给我吗”

王俊凯的怒火直接燃到了头顶，开了灯到保险柜里取出了串钥匙扔到易烊千玺的脚边。

易烊千玺拿过钥匙握在了手心里，心里百般滋味，最终只有苦涩久久无法淡去。

“你有可以穿的衣服吗”，易烊千玺裹着毯子，王俊凯坐在他的对面沉默地猛抽着烟，直到这话响起他才有了反应。

王俊凯把烟头扔到了烟灰缸里，问他“你要去哪”

易烊千玺那还是停着电，王俊凯做的时候没有带//套//，身体里的脏物是必须要清理的。可他哪能再待在这，每一秒都像是煎熬，他怕他会控制不住去抱着王俊凯说对不起，说那沉寂已久的秘密。

“我们还是…”

“还是什么”，王俊凯沉声打断了他，而后起身去卧室翻出了易烊千玺码子的衣服给他。

“谢谢”，易烊千玺抱着衣服到浴室去换好，推门时王俊凯抱臂站在浴室的门口。

易烊千玺脖子上的吻痕暴露在空气中，落入王俊凯眼里却显得刺眼十分，他又回到卧室里翻出了条围巾来蛮力地围在他的脖子那。

“易烊千玺，你是不是觉得我非你不可”

易烊千玺当即摇了摇头，他哪有这么大的魅力能让王俊凯这样的喜欢。

王俊凯笑了笑，揉了揉易烊千玺的头发，说“是啊，我何必在一棵树上吊死”

易烊千玺打了电话问刘钊家里有没有人，能不能去他那住一晚。

刘钊听出了他低落的语气，没问他缘由，只是问他在哪他过来接。

易烊千玺上了车后没有说话，直接坐到了后座去。

“跟王俊凯有关”，刘钊小心翼翼地问他。

易烊千玺“嗯”了声，刘钊紧接着又问他“那你们是…”

“算是彻底的不可能了，其实也也挺好的”，易烊千玺的口吻中带着不易察觉的失落，“王俊凯他早就该这样的”

他用衣袖口把车窗上的雾气给抹去，透过车窗往外看去，繁华的街道没了白日的热闹，只剩车辆在街道上行驶。

他想，当初他离开王俊凯时，这街道也是这般的景象。

他一人望着远去的背影，心里所有的汹涌趋于平静，最后坠入了深海，无影无踪。

【我改成明早八点的】

【好】

易烊千玺把手机放回口袋里，拉开了窗帘，窗子只打开了一个小口子，刺骨的冬风侵入，还没来得及感受却被关上了。室外的气温果真是不能预测的，他把拉链往顶头拉去，如此一来把整张脸遮的严实了。

Z市他生活了整整十八年，每一处的景象都是熟悉的，可这熟悉经不起细看，不然只剩下离别的害怕。

他终究要离开这座城市了。

“阿婆，一份糍粑”，易烊千玺扯下口罩来，跟沿途卖糍粑的阿婆说。

晚自习下课时，路过卖糍粑的他总会买上一两份，好让这岁数已高的老人能够早些回去。

阿婆见是易烊千玺笑着问他，“今天不是没晚自习吗”

“我明天就要走了”，易烊千玺冷得直往手心哈气。

“千玺哥哥，你要去哪啊”，推车下探出个小脑袋来，是阿婆捡来的小女孩妮妮。

“很远的地方”

妮妮走过来仰着头问他“那哥哥还回来吗”

易烊千玺笑着蹲了下去，摸了摸她的头“会回来的”

“你没事吧”，王俊凯一上车就难受，出租车开了五分钟直拍着司机的肩膀说要下车，程毅到附近的便利店给他买了几瓶矿泉水来。

王俊凯接过矿泉水用来簌口，而后无力的靠在身后的建筑物上。

“谈个恋爱还真是麻烦，失个恋就跟得了绝症一样不死不活的”，程毅又递给了他瓶水。

易烊千玺定定地看着远处的王俊凯，想要发声可喉咙干哑的让他说不出话来。

“妮妮，能不能帮哥哥一个忙”

“可以啊”

易烊千玺指了指王俊凯的方向，用尽了所有力气说道，“能不能替哥哥抱一抱他，让他别再难过了”

“好”

妮妮小跑到王俊凯的身边，扯着他大衣的一角，喊了句“哥哥”

王俊凯低下头来有些不解的看着小女孩，自言自语道，“我妈不是只生了我一个的吗，哪来的妹妹啊”

“你有病吧”，程毅朝他骂道，“喊你哥哥难道就是跟你有血缘关系的”

王俊凯缓缓地蹲了下来，妮妮伸手抱了抱他，稚嫩的声音在王俊凯耳边响起。

“哥哥，你不要难过了”

 

>>>  
“你跟小美聊得怎么样”

易烊千玺削苹果的动作顿了顿，林颖从他手中拿过那个形状极为丑陋的苹果，这孩子怎么一打进门就心不在焉的。

“有心事”

易烊千玺摇了摇头，“没什么”

怀胎十月生下的孩子她难不成还不了解，只是了解却无法说破。

“妈，我真的没事”，易烊千玺怕母亲会担忧安抚道。

林颖抚摸了下他的手，只是一下又一下的抚过手掌的纹路，没有说话。

母亲睡下后，易烊千玺待了会便离开了，经过心理科时有人在咨询着医生。

“医生，你说我儿子该怎么办，都二十六了，我听家里的阿姨说他这段时间天天喝得烂醉”

易烊千玺有些吃惊，里面的那位女士看起来不过是三十中旬的样子，可他儿子却已有二十六了，岁月的年轮并非在她脸上留下些什么。

“那您有找过您儿子聊过吗”，医生耐心的问她。

“怎么会没有，这七年里我时不时找他谈心，只是他在我面前都不愿表露心里话”，这位母亲说话时已带上哭腔，易烊千玺甚至能够看到她眼里的泪水。

“您之前说过您儿子目前的状态是由失恋而导致的，或许你可以去找他喜欢的那人来解决”

“那孩子已表现得那么强烈不想跟我儿子再继续下去了，这样强人所难的事别说我不能做，我儿子要是知道了必会反过来责怪我的”

护士见易烊千玺站在门外很长的时间，上前问他是要咨询吗。

易烊千玺回过神他居然站在这五分钟了，他跟护士说不是来咨询的，而后往电梯口走去。

电梯门开的一瞬间，他猛然想起王俊凯哭起来的样子，竟与那位母亲十分的相似。

那位母亲说的话一字一句在他脑海里竟如此的清晰，甚至他有种错觉她说的人便是王俊凯。他从未见过王俊凯母亲的样子，那时王俊凯想让他到他家时，他总是会用各式的理由来拒绝了他，但想必他的母亲跟那位母亲一样也是个美人吧。

“千玺，你游泳技术好吗”，易烊千玺一回到部门，同事已在谈论着一小时后的游泳比赛了。

部门每个月都会有各类的比赛活动，这样可以在某种层面来显示个人的能力，也可以增加同事之间的关系。

刘峰抽纸张时抽中了游泳，部门的女同事嚷嚷着换一个，只是其余部门没人愿意来更换这个，权衡之下说是让女同事当啦啦队。

“还好吧”

那位同事帮易烊千玺拿了他的泳装，小声的问他“等会你就能见识到我们部门女同胞的尖叫声了”

易烊千玺笑了笑，大学时候他跟王俊凯总是会到学校的泳池去游泳，女生的尖叫声快要盖过楼下钻地的电声，程毅骂他们说能不能给他们这些单身贵族些机会。

王俊凯总会拉着易烊千玺到人少的深水处，做些小动作，反正在水中也没人会注意到，只是不到五分钟王俊凯必会贴上易烊千玺跟他“学弟，我硬了”

易烊千玺推搡着他让他在公众场合收敛点，可谁知王俊凯把他按在水中，疯了一样的吻着他，易烊千玺那受得了这样，出了水面时大口的喘气，想要骂什么却又全数被王俊凯塞回了肚子里去。

易烊千玺到洗手间换泳衣时，部门的男同事差不多都在那，同性之间没人会害臊这些方面。

易烊千玺脱下毛衣来，赤裸着上身，他没发觉到身后是面镜子，将他后背每道伤痕展现得毫无掩饰。

方浩推门进来，说道“等会游泳结束后，公司聚餐哈”

同事纷纷起哄说要灌部长的酒，易烊千玺跟着他们也一同起哄了起来，无人察觉到方浩异样的脸色。

室内的泳池开了暖气，易烊千玺他们一行人出来时，女同事外加其他部门来看热闹的女同事顿时炸了。易烊千玺长期锻炼的缘故身材保持得很好，虽说在肥大的羽绒服下显得有些瘦弱，可真正要比起来部门的同事还真是要认输的。

女生自成一列全数为易烊千玺呐喊助威，有男同事开玩笑地说，“我难道不是你们的小可爱吗，姐姐们难道都不爱我了吗”

一时间，泳池场的气氛被那位男同事给带起来了。

“有事快说”，王俊凯快速的翻看着文件，可方浩在他眼前来回走动让他晃了眼，真想把手头的文件拍到他的头上去。

方浩扯过想椅子坐到王俊凯的对面，问他“你真的不去看看设计部的比赛”

王俊凯抬头瞥了他一眼，淡淡的说道“不去”

“真心不去”

王俊凯放下手头的工作，问他“你要是真的闲的没事做，这个项目你来负责”

他正愁着不知让谁来负责这棘手的项目，这上门来烦他的还真是最佳人选。

“算了”，方浩正经了起来，“我问你件事，易烊千玺后背上的疤是早就有的吗”

“什么疤”，王俊凯问他。

方浩像是明白了什么事的样子，要说那样的小白兔怎么会做起了大灰狼的角色来，若不是真有原因他还真以为是这世界太复杂了。

“我事先声明一点，我不会故意要看的”，方浩以防日后王俊凯记起这茬来，“刚好他们换衣服的时候，那面镜子正好是照着易烊千玺的后背，七八条的伤疤在那，挺吓人的”

王俊凯想起那晚他要给易烊千玺洗澡时，他满身的抗拒，他合上了眼睛片刻才睁开。

“我不知道当初他是经历了什么才跟你提的分手”，方浩倒还真的挺喜欢易烊千玺的，平日里工作闷不出声却总是提前完成任务，话少能力强，“你还喜欢着他，就赶紧把人追到手吧”

王俊凯起身快步地走了出去，方浩揉了揉眉心，心想这虐狗的日子估计快要到了，他该要去向程毅吸取些经验来。

“千玺，你游得好快”，黄冉上前给易烊千玺递毛巾。

“谢谢”，他接过毛巾擦拭着头发，好久没有游过他还怕生疏，还好没有出现什么问题来。

“卧槽，老总怎么来了”，刘峰那大嗓门一响起，所有人都安静了下来。

易烊千玺擦头发的动作停了下来，征征地看向朝他走来的王俊凯。

刘峰跑上前去问王俊凯，“王总，您这是…”

“没什么”，王俊凯越过他直直地望着易烊千玺，而后说道“就是来看看你…们”

王俊凯的那声停顿让易烊千玺不免心跳漏了半拍，他拿下毛巾来跟黄冉说去下洗手间。

黄冉本想提醒他王俊凯是公司老总呢，可又想到那日他跟王俊凯上过同一辆车，也没说什么了。

易烊千玺反锁了洗手间的门，他不清楚王俊凯这次来是为了什么，可潜意识中却把原因通通指向了自己。

“啪啪啪”，重重的拍门声，王俊凯怎么拧把手时却发现锁住了，“易烊千玺，你把门打开”

易烊千玺扭开了把手，还没来得及开口问他，却被拥入了个温暖的怀抱里。

“王俊凯，你怎么了”，易烊千玺是怀念这样的拥抱，在那理智还没占满他的细胞时，他期待着这一刻永远停留。

在国外的日子里，种族的歧视，语言的不通，想念的折磨，这些所有的一切都让他冲动地想要打通那个早已熟稔的号码，与王俊凯哭诉着，想要他能够过来抱抱他就满足了。

王俊凯松开了手，柔声说道“跟我来”

易烊千玺下意识地跟着王俊凯到了他的办公室，王俊凯回过头跟他说“把衣服脱了”

他还穿着湿淋淋的泳衣，怯怯的往后退了退，王俊凯无奈地从内间拿过毛衣来给他，说道“先把衣服给换了吧”

易烊千玺拿着毛衣犹豫了会，不出所料的直面着他换上去的，并没有背过身子去。

助理这时敲了敲门，王俊凯走过去回来时手上多了个吹风机，拉过易烊千玺的手让他坐到沙发上，而后按了开关给他吹头发。

王俊凯的动作很轻柔，似是羽毛挠着心口让他直发软，随着吹风机声音的结束，王俊凯的吻落在了他的毛发上。

“易烊千玺”，王俊凯轻轻地叫他的名字，而后坐到沙发上将他环在怀里，卷起他的毛衣，后背满目疮痍的伤疤让他心口一阵绞痛。

“别看了，很丑的”，易烊千玺想要扯下毛衣来，可王俊凯的力气本就是比他大的。

王俊凯倾过身子吻了吻那道疤，似在安抚着它的疼痛，他伸出舌头舔了舔，问他“疼吗”

是在问七年前十八岁的易烊千玺。

易烊千玺摇了摇头，蚊声地解释道“是打架时落下的”

王俊凯跟易烊千玺在一起的那段时间，替他打过架的次数不知有多少次，主动撩架的替人打抱不平的，各种理由都有过。

“易烊千玺”，王俊凯轻轻的叫他的名字，“告诉我好吗”

语气是跟七年前如出一辙的温柔。

06  
-“你是不是不要我了”  
>>>

“王俊凯，真的只是打架落下的”

王俊凯把易烊千玺的毛衣放了下来，按着他的肩膀让他面朝着自己，妥协道“我不问你了，但你能不能别再像以前那样拒绝我了”

易烊千玺咬紧了下唇没有回答，可眼泪却涌出了眼眶，王俊凯把手覆盖在他的眼上，泪水沾湿了他的手心，他柔声的说道“你啊，为什么什么都不跟我说，想让我恨你怨你，可你知不知道我是那么得喜欢你，你怎么可以…”，顿了顿，“怎么可以一点希望都不给我”

王俊凯的手心蹭了蹭他的眼皮，“好了，我不逼你了”

从那之后，王俊凯总是有意无意的到设计部去，导致设计部部长刘峰每天处于高度恐慌的状态，就怕这位总裁一句话让他拍拍屁股走人。

“王俊凯，你以后能不能别再来我们部门了”，易烊千玺翻了翻饭菜，这次的饭菜破天荒的没有青椒，且味儿也有些不同。

这几日易烊千玺有些感冒，王俊凯家的阿姨偏偏怎么也改不了放青椒的习惯，他只好亲自把青椒给挑出来。起初易烊千玺怎么也不愿意吃他带来的饭盒，王俊凯倒也不逼他，直接拿起文件在他旁边的那张桌子办起工来，大有一种不吃完不走的迹象，无可奈何之下易烊千玺作罢了。

“为什么”，王俊凯定定地看着易烊千玺的表情。

“你一个老板每天来部门走动，谁看了不心慌的”

易烊千玺像是咬到了个硬硬的东西，表情瞬间有些不对劲，王俊凯扯过垃圾桶说道“快吐出来”

易烊千玺咽了咽喉咙，说道“吞下去了”

王俊凯夺过他的勺子把底层的菜翻了上去，果真有些青菜是烧焦的了，怎么那时候没有发现。

“要不然水泡饭吃吧”，王俊凯瞥见易烊千玺眼中闪过一丝的嫌弃，提议道。

易烊千玺笑了下，用筷子夹过那焦了的青菜，“没事，不吃死就行”

王俊凯接到了个电话，是女人的声音，易烊千玺顿时捏紧了筷子。王俊凯没有看到他这一动作，起身走到了离易烊千玺较远的地方与那人说话。

易烊千玺隔着层窗户看王俊凯，他是笑着的，他甚至能够感受到王俊凯在跟那人说话是轻松喜悦的。

“朋友吗”，王俊凯挂断电话回来时，易烊千玺脱口而出问道。

王俊凯点了点头，却没有跟他说电话的内容，可换个角度想，易烊千玺他根本没有什么资格来知道这通电话的内容。

王俊凯就算是喜欢上别人了，又或许是他们已经到了两情相悦的境界，这一切一切的都与他是无关的。

他是主动推开王俊凯的人，又怎么能阻止他去寻找新的幸福，只是最后的最后，他终究成了王俊凯的局外人。

“那个女孩…”，易烊千玺试探性的问道。

“什么”

“没什么”，没有任何的立场，得到的答案也是没有任何的意义。

索然无味。

次日。

“奇迹啊，王总今天居然没有来”，下班前的一个小时，部门有个男同事惊叹道。

“有人知道原因吗”，有个女同事推了推眼睛，目光又落到了易烊千玺的身上，似在问他知不知道原因。

黄冉见易烊千玺脸色好像有些不太好，只好转移话题道“老板虽然很帅，但是气场太强了”

这句话许是部门同事的心声，一时间所有人都只在讨论着王俊凯。

“你没事吧”，邻桌的同事担心问易烊千玺。

“啊”，易烊千玺从杂多的策划书里露出个脑袋来，开玩笑道“肯定有事啊，你看这么多的策划书”

同事见势放下心来，跟着他开玩笑道“叫声哥哥，哥哥帮帮你”

易烊千玺指了指他那更多的策划书，说道“要不然，你叫我声爸爸，我帮帮你”

“滚”

易烊千玺笑着又低下头来看策划书，实际上这一页他整整看了一天，却是怎么也无法看进去。

那七年没有王俊凯的日子他都熬过去了，怎么不过一天的时间他却变成了这样。而且，这不就是他所想要的吗。

下班以后，易烊千玺直接去了医院看望母亲，推门进来时林颖床底下有一篮的水果。

“小姨来过”，易烊千玺坐到椅子上问她。

林颖摇了摇头，“不是，是个…朋友”

易烊千玺瞧见她眼眶泛红，担心的问道“怎么哭了”

林颖伸手碰了碰易烊千玺的后背，问他“那个时候是不是特别疼”

易烊千玺瞬间僵住，而后笑着说道“不疼”

林颖鼻头一酸，嘴唇颤抖着说道“是妈妈对不起你”

“妈，我现在不是挺好的吗”，易烊千玺轻轻地抱着林颖，安抚似的拍了拍她的后背，他不知道母亲为何会说起这事来，可他却能感受到母亲的想法好像已经变了。

“妈妈不想让你受外人的非议，让你跟那孩子分了手，可妈妈从来没有问过你这样你到底开不开心”

易烊千玺还是一下又一下的拍她的后背，七年前那每一鞭的落下，王俊凯曾对他说过的每一句话似是良药，使得那痛感没有想象中的那样强烈。

甚至，他有些庆幸啊，原来他的喜欢不是一时起兴。

“千玺，以后别再因为妈妈而压抑着自己的感情了，好不好”

易烊千玺应了声“好”，眼泪却掉下来了，他该怎么办，王俊凯好像不要他了。

“他们两个人看起来好配啊”

易烊千玺出医院时，两个女孩的对话引起了他的注意，他顺着女孩指的方向望去，是王俊凯跟个高挑的女孩在说笑着。

早就听闻过这座城市的寒风是有多么的刺骨，裹紧了外套也无济于事，他埋下头来吸了吸鼻子。

原来王俊凯没有来部门是来陪这个女孩的，可明明是知道的，怎么还是这么难过啊。

“是不是觉得他们特配”

易烊千玺被突如其来的话惊了一惊，回过头看是程毅，实诚地说道“嗯”

他心里那一丝丝的忧伤滋啊滋地往上窜，他问程毅“学长，喝酒吗”

程毅心里直呼还真是两口子，只是这次次怎么全是他遇到的，他从口袋里掏出车钥匙来在易烊千玺眼前晃了晃，说道“走”

“程哥”，酒吧里管事的上前揽过程毅的肩膀，瞧到一旁站着的易烊千玺打趣他道“没想到程哥好这一口”

“滚你的吧”，程毅笑着回他。

管事见他这样以为只是个玩玩而已的人，“程哥要是不喜欢的吧，就让给我呗”。

易烊千玺低着头乖顺的样子无不是刺激着酒吧里的雄//性//激//素//，不过是小段时间已有好几人在他们周围徘徊着。

“王俊凯的小学弟，你要是敢的话我没意见”，程毅要是知道是这样的场面，任他是霸王胆子也不会答应易烊千玺的。

管事闻言身子都僵硬了，谁不知道王俊凯念着位小学弟整整七年，可没想到这小学弟竟是眼前这位男孩，还真的跟传闻中妖//孽//的样子扯不上半点关系。

“这我哪敢啊”，管事赔笑的说道，而后跟程毅聊了几句便离开了。

酒保小哥调酒时往易烊千玺那瞟了好几眼，程毅上手打了下他的胳膊说道“别看了，待会要是你凯哥来了，谁向他告了个状，你小子哭着喊爹娘都没人会来帮你的”

酒保小哥收回了视线来，不敢相信的问道“程哥，这人真的是那个抛弃了凯哥的小学弟啊”

程毅点点头，反问他“怎么不信吗”

“那倒不是”，酒保小哥把调好的酒推到易烊千玺的面前，又继续跟程毅说，“只是看他那样的反而更像是被抛弃的啊”

方才他们的对话是极为小声，易烊千玺无心关注他们的内容，只是这句偏偏让他听到了，抬起头来幽怨地看着酒保小哥。

还真像是被抛弃的。

“的确是挺像的啊”，程毅回的是酒保小哥，可却是朝着易烊千玺说的。

酒保小哥调好程毅的酒，没再多聊下去，转身替其他客人调酒去了。

“学长，我觉得你们口中的王俊凯跟我认识的王俊凯不是同一个人诶”

得，一喝起酒来直接回到了十八岁去了。

“那你觉得王俊凯是什么样的人”，程毅的手摸着杯角，他倒是挺感兴趣易烊千玺眼中的王俊凯是什么样的。

易烊千玺沉思了会说道“温柔啊，甚至在大学的时候他都没有跟我说过重话”

程毅闻言笑了笑，易烊千玺继续说道“每次我犯错的时候，他都是特温柔的看着我笑，他又不忍心来说我，只是说让我别受伤”

这又是新的秀恩爱的骚操作？？？？

“你知道他们眼中的王俊凯是什么样的吗”，程毅问他，却没有明说这他们包含着谁。

易烊千玺琢磨着词语，最后憋出了两个字来，“很凶”

“差不多了吧”，程毅被他的用词笑出声来，“你还记不记得你跟王俊凯第一次在厕所的时候被我看到了”

易烊千玺摇了摇头，程毅心想他的人格魅力怎会让人有忽视了他的可能。

“王俊凯那时跟你说的语气，除了你之外估计只有他的母亲了”，程毅想起小时候他跟王俊凯第一次见面时，那人的语气真是拽上天去了，十几年过去了都没有什么变过。

“他跟我们其实是不同的，在没认识你之前，你能想象得到他是没有谈过恋爱的吗”

周围人的男朋友女朋友换了个遍，只有王俊凯跟个看破红尘的样子，无欲无求。

“可那晚他…”，易烊千玺分明记得那晚的王俊凯跟程毅说的完全不符啊。

程毅一时没反应他话中的意思，等看到易烊千玺泛起的红晕才明白是什么意思，“没看过猪跑难不成还没吃过猪肉吗”

“可为什么他们都知道那件事”，易烊千玺还是震惊于这酒吧里的人跟看了他跟王俊凯主演的连续剧似的，怎么他提出分手这事他们都知道。

“你出国的那一个星期，这个酒吧成了王俊凯的家”，程毅指了指易烊千玺的那个位置，“就是你这儿，整整一个星期王俊凯连位置都没变过，你知道为什么吗”

易烊千玺摇了摇头，“不知道”

“玩真心话大冒险的那次，你就是从这个位置走到他面前的”

易烊千玺的心脏像是被碾得那样疼痛，可怎样的疼也无法跟那时的王俊凯等同啊。

程毅又一次的指着易烊千玺的那个位置，“那时候我还跟他打赌你会不会过来，他说你不会，最后他可是把他赢来的那辆赛车给了我”

王俊凯那样高傲的人，在面对易烊千玺时他犹豫迟疑了，他甚至在想那个他心心念念的小学弟会不会也喜欢着他，哪怕是一点点的悸动他也就满足了。

易烊千玺哪知道这些，那本就有八分的愧意，这样的话一听直接升到了十二分去了，怕是跪地求饶都得不到王俊凯的原谅了。

“那个星期酒吧连打烊都不敢打烊了，王俊凯他那死脑筋的就认定了你会回来找他的”，程毅看了看易烊千玺，他正扣着酒杯的玻璃，“你会后悔吗，易烊千玺”

“我…”

“你是有事瞒着王俊凯的吧”，程毅不是在问他，反倒是陈述一件事，“是因为你妈妈吧”

易烊千玺点了点头，“你听到了”

程毅倒真不是有意去听他们母子的对话，偶然路过却没想到是易烊千玺，“现在肯定是肠子都悔青了吧，王俊凯找了个漂亮女人，他妈妈估计是要高兴死的”

“他妈妈喜欢女孩子吗”，易烊千玺没了底气，那女孩跟王俊凯是多么的登对，而且王俊凯的父母肯定希望王俊凯能够找个贤惠的女孩结婚，跟个男人结婚先不说成了笑话，就连老一代传宗接代的愿望都回落了空。

“你妈妈难道不喜欢女孩吗”，程毅没有直接回答他的问题。

“可她已经答应我跟王俊凯在一起了”，易烊千玺小声的解释说。

程毅揉了揉眉心，“是啊，你妈妈是同意了，可这段时间你又做了什么”

易烊千玺哑口无言，程毅抿了口酒，接着说道“我要是王俊凯，早就死了心，怎么还跟个傻逼一样围着你转”

“学长，你觉得我现在特像什么”说话的语气跟焉了的茄子一样。

程毅被他这冷不丁的问题愣了愣， “像什么”

“那种特别坏的小孩子死活不让家长过来接我回家，可是有一天下雨了，我没有带伞也没有人来接我”，易烊千玺趴在吧台上，发生难以察觉的呜咽声，“就像是那种没人要的小孩”

程毅低着头给人发短信，酒保小哥过来问他，“这王俊凯的小学弟怎么哭起来了”

“我不是王俊凯的，他不要我了”，易烊千玺脸上挂着泪水，程毅扯了扯纸巾给他让他自己擦干，别待会王俊凯来的时候整得像是被人欺负了的。

易烊千玺用纸巾遮盖着眼睛，酒保小哥见他哭得挺可怜的，大哥哥的心一起搬了个椅子给易烊千玺做起了心灵疏导，程毅会偶尔插进去附和几句。

“学弟，有人来接你回家了”，程毅低头看了眼时间，距离他打通电话到现在只过了七分钟，他不得不佩服王俊凯这越来越频临死亡的车技了。

酒保小哥的热心难减，程毅起身跟他说道“凯哥还有三十秒抵达战场，赶紧跑啊”

“怎么喝成这样”，王俊凯见易烊千玺趴在吧台上，皱紧了眉头。

程毅笑了下，而后小声地王俊凯说了几句话便离开了。

王俊凯走到易烊千玺的身旁，捏了捏他的脖颈。

易烊千玺只是“嗯哼”了声没了别的反应，王俊凯无奈地摇了摇头俯下身子来，轻声问他“怎么了”

易烊千玺伸手扯了扯王俊凯的衣角，而后把脑袋埋进了他的怀里，说出的话还带着点儿哭腔，真的是可怜得要死。

“王俊凯，你是不是不要我了”

 

07  
-“我爱你”  
>>>

“这是什么”

林颖把易烊千玺的手机扔到床上，屏幕上亮的是他与王俊凯的聊天记录，露骨直白的字眼让他手下意识的抓了抓被褥。

她本只是来给易烊千玺送牛奶的，那时候手机屏幕亮了亮，为了给易烊千玺足够的隐私权利，她从没有去过问他的私人问题，只是弹出的消息中却出现了情爱之类的词汇，她还以为是易烊千玺谈恋爱了，可那备注却显示着的是王俊凯，易烊千玺曾带回过家的男孩。

“是真的吗”，林颖半晌没有听到回复，语气不免冷了起来。

易烊千玺闭着眼睛点了点头，“嗯”

林颖直接把书柜那个藤条给拿了过来，鞭子打在易烊千玺后背，一道长长的伤痕显了出来，他吃痛的趴在了床上。

“为什么，为什么”，又是一鞭下去。

林颖想起小时候，第一次送千玺去幼儿园。放学接他回家时，这孩子一路上不说一句话。

她摇了摇牵着他的手，柔声问他“烊烊，今天怎么了，幼儿园不好玩吗”

千玺摇了摇头，又点了点头，他抬着头带着孩子特有的稚嫩的声音问她，“妈妈，爸爸去哪了，为什么我从来没有见过爸爸”

小区的小孩会拿石头砸他，笑话他是个没有爸爸的孤儿，小区的大人总是有意无意的在他面前，说他的母亲未婚先孕却坚持要生下这个孩子，他父亲丢不起这脸抛下了他们母子俩。

她牵着他的手松开了，愣了会蹲了下去摸了摸他的头说，“爸爸去了一个很远的地方，烊烊只有乖乖的，爸爸就会回来的”

过了几日，幼儿园的老师打电话跟她说，千玺跟园里的小孩打架了。

她放下了手头的工作，匆匆的赶到幼儿园。到的时候，见到有一位家长站在那，一小孩站那家长旁边，脸上有几道抓伤的痕迹，千玺一个人默默的站在角落那，脸上干干净净的没有一处伤。

那家长见她来，凶巴巴的冲她吼，“你这人怎么教的孩子，你看我孩子这张脸”

“对不起啊，对不起啊，是我没教好孩子”，她不停对那家长弯腰道歉。

那家长显然是觉得这几声道歉不够，且自觉得在此事上他家孩子毫无错，走到她面前，用手指着她骂道，“你以为你这几句对不起就够了”

千玺从角落跑了过来，推开了那家长说“不准你骂我妈妈”

那家长冷笑了声，俯视着千玺说，“你打了我儿子，我骂两句我还嫌少呢”

林颖急忙把千玺扯到自己面前，责声说道，“妈妈不是跟你说过，不能跟别人打架的，快跟那人道歉去”

“我不去，我没有错”，千玺冲她喊道。

“啪”，她这辈子第一次打人巴掌就是她呵着护着的儿子脸上，一掌打下去她又觉得后悔不过。

“哇”的一声，千玺哭出了声，声音中全是委屈，“是他说我没有爸爸的…我…我才打他的…妈妈…爸爸什么……什么时候才会回来”

林颖伸出手一把把千玺抱在怀里，放在他背后的手不停的在那颤抖。

那家长听到这话，拉着自己的孩子回家去，走之前冷冷的说了句，“原来是没有爸爸啊，怪不得这么没教养”

从那以后，她再也没有听过千玺在他面前提过爸爸这两字，也再也没有老师跟她说过他打架。

世俗是个多么可怕的词，它会在无形中将你所珍惜所珍藏的一一毁灭在你的眼前。

谁能躲过世人的误解，永远活在自我的世界，她承受的万不能再一次出现在他儿子的身上。

易烊千玺后背上已满是伤痕，可他也只是咬紧牙关没有喊一句的疼。

“为什么”，易烊千玺反问她，“妈，为什么你要打我”

林颖眼泪顿时砸了下来，她抓着易烊千玺的手跟他说，“你还小，还不懂什么是爱”，她想要以此去消磨他心里的防线，“你们把男生之间的情谊误以为是爱情”

那众人议论的日子真的是太绝望了。

“妈，我喜欢他”，语气中多了份坚定，“我知道那不是友情”

“你不是想去学设计吗，不是想去美国的那所学校吗，我们去好不好”

“我不要，我不要出国”，易烊千玺直摇头。

“妈妈求你了好不好”，林颖握住他的手，“听妈妈的话好吗”

易烊千玺眼眶染上了红血丝，垂下的手握成了拳头。

>>>

王俊凯从医院后回到了易烊千玺的那小区，他敲了敲门没有任何的回应。

“小凯，你可是好久没来了”，楼上的李大妈倒垃圾回去时看到王俊凯在易烊千玺的门口也不敲门，只是干干的在等着，“怎么，还没有和好吗”

王俊凯摇了摇头，说“快了”

前段时间为了让易烊千玺主动来找他，他让楼上楼下的居民来帮忙，那时说的是他们闹矛盾了。

李大妈见状笑了笑，对他说道“哪天一块来李婶这吃饭”

“好”，王俊凯回她。

易烊千玺的电话一直处于关机的状态，王俊凯终是回到了自己的屋里去。

【你再不来，小学弟都快要哭倒长城了】

【位置分享】

两小时后程毅连续发了两条微信给王俊凯，地图显示的位置他是再熟悉不过的了，他套了件外套出门，等他赶到的时候那吧台上横七竖八躺了二三十个空酒瓶。

“你怎么能让他喝酒”，说话的语气有些责怪之味。

程毅挺无辜的，他这充当助攻的角色怎么还有错了，“是你小学弟看到你跟任媛有说有笑的，以为你有了新欢，让我这个好心的学长陪他一起喝酒”

王俊凯怔了怔，任媛跟他是打小认识的朋友，她是从事医学研究这一方面的，他跟任媛说过易烊千玺母亲林颖的情况，前两天她打电话说她可以试试只是目前成功率不确定，他没有跟易烊千玺提过这事怕这一希望最终被破灭。他中午去看林颖时在走廊口遇到任媛，不过是说上了两三句话，怎么落到易烊千玺眼中成了新欢呢。

“你就没跟他解释”

“解释说其实任媛都有了孩子，而且人家夫妻俩还恩爱着”，程毅笑了下，继而继续说“要是解释了，你们估计还要再演个八百集狗血爱情剧呢”

……

“别着急抱学弟，不然错过了学弟真情告白，可别怪我”，程毅在离开前提醒他说。

王俊凯看着易烊千玺一人趴在吧台，倒挺像是等待家长来接的小朋友，要是没来的话这长城有没有哭倒他不太清楚，可这酒吧管事估计会打爆他的号码。

酒保小哥见他过来跟他说“凯哥，我看这小学弟挺可怜的，虽然说那七年你…，但你还是别太怨小学弟了”

这风向怎么一时间全转向易烊千玺那边去了，酒保小哥递给了王俊凯一叠的湿纸巾，替人不值得的语气，“那七年的确是苦了点吧，可也不能让人哭成这样”

王俊凯走到易烊千玺的身旁，捏了捏他的脖颈。

易烊千玺只是“嗯哼”了声没了别的反应，王俊凯无奈地摇了摇头俯下身子来，轻声问他“怎么了”

易烊千玺微微抬起头来，把空了的酒杯移到王俊凯的眼前，卯足了劲地喊道，“程学长，继续喝啊”

王俊凯被这话弄得哭笑不得，敢情这人以为眼前的人还是程毅，捏了捏他的脸，说道“易烊千玺，你看看我是谁”

易烊千玺直直地盯着王俊凯半天，有些不好意思说“是王俊凯啊”

怎么程毅是学长，到他这儿就连名带姓了。

王俊凯让酒保小哥拿杯醒酒汤来，想要过去接的时候却被易烊千玺死拽住了衣角。

他在害怕。

“别走”，易烊千玺弱弱地乞求道，手上的力度却是更加大了。

“别走”，他又重复了遍，而后把脑袋埋进了他的怀里，“王俊凯，你是不是不要我了”，说出的话还带着点儿哭腔，真的是可怜得要死。

王俊凯摸了摸他的头，弯下身子说道“怎么会不要你了呢”

易烊千玺探出脑袋来，眼睛半眯着，问他道“那你今天为什么没有来找我，你是不是…是不是喜欢别人了”

醉酒的小朋友说起话来全是委屈巴巴的样子，含糊不清讲着话让王俊凯心头直发软。

“你不是说让我别来找你的吗”

王俊凯与他额头相抵着，呼吸声错综在一起，易烊千玺微微地起了身，似是鼓足了勇气伸出舌尖舔了舔他的嘴唇，却在触到王俊凯惊愕的表情时，又泄气了下来。

“可我之前也跟你说别你让找我，你也来了啊”，易烊千玺咬了咬嘴唇，把眼泪给逼了回去，“可为什么偏偏就听了这次的话”

“易烊千玺，你究竟想让我怎么做”

“那你是不是不打算要我了”，易烊千玺的眼泪直接大颗大颗的掉下来。

王俊凯用指腹擦了擦他的眼泪，问他“外面下雨的话不会跟同学借伞吗，一定要等他来接你的吗”

程毅跟他说这话的时候，他真心发觉易烊千玺还是有自知之明的，不吃软又不吃硬真的让他不知该如何是好。

“可我太坏了，他们都不愿意跟我一起走”，易烊千玺垂下眼来，哪怕是负荆请罪他都愿意的，可这王相如的量度可会跟蔺相如一般。

那本就是防守薄弱的心理防线，因易烊千玺这一句话全线倒塌。

王俊凯蹲了下去，仰着头亲了下他的眼皮，说道“我的小朋友这么好，怎么会有人不喜欢呢”

易烊千玺像是被惊了下，抬手碰了碰自己的眼皮，还是有点湿润的感觉，不确定的问道“那你喜欢我吗”

“傻子”，王俊凯拍了下他的后脑，“喜欢啊，怎么可能不喜欢啊”

喜欢得要命。

“真的吗”，眼睛透露着不加掩饰的喜悦，哪里还有一丝的醉意。

“不是喝醉了吗”，王俊凯失笑道。

易烊千玺闻言忙装作醉的样子，软软的说道“学长，我的头好晕”

“回家吧”，王俊凯站了起来，那杯醒酒汤他还是拿了过来，“还是喝一点，不然等会连酒吧门口都走不动”

【只要你撒娇，别说原谅，连天上的星星王俊凯都给你摘过来】，程毅给他支的招。

醒酒汤散发的生姜味直钻入他的鼻子里，他往王俊凯外套的口袋里摸了摸，没有糖果在里面。

“不想喝”，易烊千玺趁王俊凯开口之前，又讨好似的晃了晃他的胳膊，“学长，你抱我好不好”

王俊凯点了点他的额头，而后弯下身子来，伸出双手来实打实地把他公主抱了起来。

易烊千玺本只是不想喝那含有生姜的醒酒汤，怎么也想不到王俊凯真的当着这么多的人抱他，扯过王俊凯外套遮住了自己红着的脸。

酒吧里有人起哄吹起了口哨，一如七年前。

圣诞节这夜，街头全是节日的狂欢，易烊千玺想要去凑这西方节日的热闹，拉着王俊凯在街上跟纯情的高中生一样约会。

“哥哥，扫码送花啊”

易烊千玺看到街头摊上卖小玩意，心血来潮说是要买一样东西作为圣诞礼物送给王俊凯，还不让他跟上去，他只好无聊地在原地来回走动，一个小女孩捧着花走到了他的面前。

“哥哥可以把花送给女朋友啊”。

王俊凯看了下还在与老爷爷聊天的易烊千玺，心想这能不能算是个女朋友。

女孩久久没有得到眼前人的回复，想该不会这小哥哥还单身吧，换了一种方式说“哥哥，可以把花送给喜欢的人啊，他一定会喜欢的”

王俊凯掏出了手机对着小女孩的二维码扫了一下，女孩把其中的一束送给了他，说“小哥哥这么好看，那个人肯定会接受哥哥的花的”

王俊凯看了一眼花，笑而不语。

易烊千玺买好东西后往他走来，见着王俊凯手中的那束花直塞进了自己的怀里，他低头摆弄了下那几瓣花瓣，而后把买来的装饰放在他们的之间。

“这什么啊”

“槲寄生”，易烊千玺见王俊凯没有下一步的举动，有些失落的问道“王俊凯，你该不会不知道槲寄生的传统吗”

“易烊千玺，你还真是欠收拾”

王俊凯抓起易烊千玺的手回到车里去，他双手撑在真皮坐垫上将易烊千玺圈在了怀里，身子往前凑去，低头与他接吻。

圣诞节传统，在槲寄生下邂逅的两人就要接吻。

每一次相遇都是上帝安排的一次邂逅，只有怀着虔诚的态度，才好去迎接下一次的邂逅。

>>>

第二天。

清晨王俊凯的母亲打电话来说让他们王宅，去往的路上，易烊千玺的手在不停的颤抖，王俊凯空出一只手紧紧的握住他，让他别担心。

“你妈妈会不会不喜欢我”

昨晚，王俊凯虽跟他解释医院的那个女生，可王俊凯的母亲估计更想带回家的是个女人吧，而不是个男人。

“哪有人不喜欢自己的儿媳的”，王俊凯塞了颗糖给易烊千玺，让他好减减压。

易烊千玺闻言脸一红，小声的说道“什么儿媳啊”

“嗯”，等红绿灯的时间，王俊凯转回头问他“那昨晚是谁老公老公的喊着”

昨晚易烊千玺被他弄//哭，红着眼喊他老公求饶，那样子真的是欠//干啊。

易烊千玺扳过他的头，故作镇定的说道“认真开车”

王宅。

“王姨，您这身打扮是去见国家领导吗”，程毅笑嘻嘻的说道。

王洁理了理头发，问他“你看，王姨这身打扮应该挺好的吧”

“你紧张什么”，王盛又让人去看看人来了没。

“就你不紧张”

自程毅跟她说王俊凯成功把那孩子给追回到手了，她一刻也是难以平静下来，王盛在她第六次念叨的时候果断抱着枕头去客房睡觉去了。

她最终决定给王俊凯打电话，可谁知那人的电话已关了机，只好发短信跟他说让他明天把人给带回家来。

易烊千玺下车时被王宅门口的吓了一跳，整整齐齐的排列着十几号人，他回头去问王俊凯“怎么这么多人”

王俊凯笑了下，上前与他十指紧扣说道“等到结婚的那天，七大姑八大姨的都不止十几个，你可要提前做好心理准备”

“结婚”，易烊千玺有些意外地问道。

“怎么，不愿意跟我结婚”，王俊凯的声音略微提高。

易烊千玺忙摇了摇头，“没有”

“小凯哥哥，嫂子”，顾雯见他们没过来，跟王洁说了句便拉着程毅跑了过来。

什么是活久见，大概就是你曾经暗恋的人有一天喊你嫂子了。

王俊凯在易烊千玺耳边小声的问道，“还余情未了呢”

“没有”

明明在大学那段暗恋已没了，这王俊凯不是知道的吗。

程毅啧啧啧了几声，而后说道“别再腻歪了，你们再不过去，我看你妈那手心的汗都可以滴水了”

王俊凯拉着易烊千玺走到了王氏夫妇的面前。

“叔叔阿姨好”，易烊千玺憋了好久却硬生生的把爸妈二字给吞了回去，这要是眼前的人压根不喜欢自己，此举不是更招人嫌。

“还喊叔叔阿姨”，王洁见易烊千玺第一眼，那喜欢便从心底萌芽，心想这样的孩子能让王俊凯念念不忘个七年也是有可能的。

“妈，你就别逼他了，他害羞”，王俊凯瞧见易烊千玺又一次的脸红，只好替他说道。

“没事没事，不习惯的话还是喊阿姨吧”，王洁还是有些不甘心，这么好的孩子何时能喊她妈啊。

易烊千玺闻言那本有的猜疑全然消失，张口喊道“妈”

他猛然发觉王俊凯的母亲与他有日在医院见着的那位母亲很是相似，【我听家里的阿姨说他这段时间天天喝得烂醉】，那这话说的是王俊凯吗。

王盛微微上前了步，易烊千玺见势对他喊道“爸”

王俊凯接到条短信，他说出去接个人，王洁问千玺喜欢吃什么，她亲自下厨。

“妈，我不挑食的”，易烊千玺说道。

“在自家有什么好拘束的，雯雯跟小毅可从来跟报菜单似的”

“王姨，我真的也不挑食的”，顾雯装作很伤心的样子，直捂着心头想要安慰。

程毅拍了下她，劝她可以考虑下影视这条路。

易烊千玺看他们打闹的画面没忍住笑出声来，跟王洁说他要打下手，一同进了厨房去。

王俊凯回来的时候，易烊千玺正跟着王洁学做辣子鸡，他推开厨房的挡门，上前伸手抱住了他。

易烊千玺手抖了下，盐直接全撒进了碗中，王洁骂王俊凯道“赶紧滚出去，别来捣乱”

“我把我媳妇也带出去了”，王俊凯把易烊千玺的围裙给解开，王洁摆了摆手让他们小情侣出去了。

林颖这时走了过来，易烊千玺似是卡住了喉咙，久久没有说话。

“怎么喊了别人妈，亲妈都不认识了”，林颖笑着问他。

“妈”，易烊千玺鼻头发酸，“你…你怎么来了”

“小凯让我来的”

“你不是…”，易烊千玺哽咽得再也说不出话来。

“他每天来医院看我，石头都会心软的”，林颖望了望厨房，又说“我看我要去帮忙下亲家了”

“小朋友，你是不是幼儿园还没有毕业啊”，王俊凯揩了揩他脸上的黑点，问他。

易烊千玺吸了吸鼻子，主动抱住他说“你为什么都不跟我说”，心疼又觉得心里暖暖的。

“要是你妈妈不答应，我说了有什么用”，王俊凯的手在他后背摩挲着。

每一种结果他都想过，可没了最亲的人的祝福，就算是在一起了，他知道易烊千玺也总会有个疙瘩在那。

他要跟易烊千玺在一起，是一辈子都要有对方的在一起。

他想给他寻常人都能有的一场爱情，正大光明的得到周围人的祝福。

要是有人不认同他们，他就用行动告诉那些人，他和他在一起便是最好的。

若是他们还是不认同，那他就尽所有的努力，让那些不好的言论全数都落在自己身上。

客厅足足五盏的电灯泡在那，王俊凯把易烊千玺带到了房间里去，低下头来发现他在小声地抽泣着。

“怎么哭了”

“你就不怕我变了，不值得你去喜欢了吗”

这世上怎么会有王俊凯这样的人，这般的傻。

“这辈子栽在你一人的身上就够了”，王俊凯捏着易烊千玺的下巴吻了下去，呢喃道“怎么就这么喜欢了呢”

易烊千玺的手攀上他的脖子，加深了这个吻，缠绵入骨。

“小凯，我爱你”

THE END

 

 


End file.
